


Original Character Oneshots

by Amandap99



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandap99/pseuds/Amandap99
Summary: This won't be updated too much, since thinking up stories isn't something I'm good at. These will mostly just be silly drabbles and songfics. I'm not even a good writer, I just like doing this for fun. Don't take anything you see in here seriously.





	1. Shoddy Utopia Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featured character: Georgia - A smart and mature girl who has a strong interest in the supernatural. She's untrusting, stoic, and doesn't put enough value in the emotions of herself and others, but she's a hard-worker who genuinely wants what's best for others.
> 
> Song: Shoddy Utopia Policy - Suzumu (English lyrics: Minima)

**The endless dream we both could see  
The you and me...  
When would we reach?**

Change was something Georgia had adjusted to long ago, it was a natural part of the universe. She adjusted herself to accommodate life's modifications, revising her attitude and actions to best fit her current circumstances. She had long let go of her more childish wishes, creating a new air of maturity for herself. It was quite an upsetting development, destroying long-held dreams wasn't something anybody would enjoy, but it was necessary and she could handle it all perfectly. 

To her dismay, she sometimes found herself looking back on these old desires. Maybe they weren't completely dead, even though such things would never occur. Such pointless hope isn't something she wanted to hang onto, but completely forgetting was gonna be a bigger struggle. She pushed everything away, that was the best option.

**Another day walking home beside you  
Kicking at pebbles, we laughed and knew to…  
At all our worry, at all of the hurry  
Standing and bowing, the perfect student**

_"Come on, Georgia! Hurry up!"_

_Valerie carelessly kicked the pebbles scattered on the road she was running down, not giving a thought to where they would land. Her bag repeatedly hit her back, but she didn't care. She skillfully hopped over the cracks, laughing as she practically left her friend behind. Valerie was never able to stay still for long, Georgia doubted even the strongest rope would be able to stop her. She held a level of energy that was almost confusing to the much calmer blonde._

_"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"_

_She ran after the raven, her pace significantly slower. She had no hope in catching up with her friend, being unable to match her pace no matter how much she pushed herself. But that was ok, she had no problem with Valerie being so hyper, at least she could still see her. Valerie wasn't trying to leave her behind, she was just excited, she couldn't help it._

_They had created a routine they abided by every school-day, spending all of their free time together and going to the other's house after classes had ended. Whenever they weren't together, they went about the day like any normal student, following along to everything with no issue._ _Adults always seemed to be so rushed, so anxious and busy, something the two girls didn't truly understand. They weren't worried about anything at all, they just took whatever life gave them. Was that what growing up led to? Either way, the kids didn't care, they just laughed everything off._

**But on the way, I got injured and broken  
Put on a smile, a mask to joke with  
Pretending like I was gonna be fine  
I guess that, somehow, I finally learned to grow up**

Georgia genuinely missed the simplicity of childhood, the innocent obliviousness that came naturally with being so inexperienced and new to the world. Unfortunately, nobody could possibly stay that way, and she was no exception to that universal rule. Such concepts were nothing but a distant memory for her now, having long been ruined by the natural order of becoming older. Nowadays, her outlook could best be described as cynical, a stark contrast to the optimism of her younger years. The difficulty of reality had caught up with her, but she supposed it was only a matter of time.

It was almost funny, being so right about what growing up led to, not that she was happy about this assumption being correct. Still, she continued to ignore her feelings and feign happiness, fooling everybody that she was perfectly fine with how things were. Nothing bothered her, she could deal with everything, that's what she successfully tricked everyone around her into thinking. Deceptive smiles and laughter had become the norm for her, her troubles being hidden by a mask she had no intent of removing. 

When, exactly, did she change so drastically? Honestly, that was something she didn't know, and she didn't believe she'd ever figure it out. She didn't expect this drastic shift of personality and worldview to happen, at least not until she was an adult. She really didn't plan on growing up so soon, but thats what happened, and she had to accept it. 

**Could you really call me sheltered, though…  
When the world has taught me all I know?  
When this place is home, will I ever understand it all?**

Despite her worldview being shifted to the complete opposite side of the spectrum it was on when she was a child, she didn't completely despise it. It had taught her so much, gradually informing her that it was a difficult place to deal with. Perhaps such sentiments were contradictory, but a lot of things were that way in life, it wasn't a big deal, was it?

Everyone assuming she was still clueless, had yet to truly grow up and realize just what making a decent life entailed? They were undeniably mistaken... or had she grown up too fast? Either way, she perfectly understood everything about the world. Actually, that was a lie, there was still a lot she wasn't able to fully comprehend. Why was growing up a one-way ticket to major problems? Why was it all so difficult? Was it always that way? Did it have to be that way? No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't figure it out.

**Open up the book and read the page that you’re on  
Grow up and out until this world is empty and gone  
Cause there will always be someone to laugh and point at you  
“Look at how worthless!”**

Georgia had garnered an appreciation for books, the stories occupying her brain and helping her shut out the entire world, if only for a few hours at a time. The different collections of words held her intent focus, granting her brand new knowledge or letting her imagine a better world than the one she lived in. Needless to say, it was her escape from everyday difficulties. 

The laughing and pointing didn't matter, the insults didn't matter. She could handle it, she could deal with it. No matter how loud or frequent, she would simply ignore them. If that's what they thought of her, who was she to try to change their minds? She didn't care, not one bit. 

**I have wasted time with everything that I’ve learned  
But I will not forget a single thing, if it’s earned  
So, carry on, carry proudly, you know you’ll make it through  
Hold it high, love can be life-sized**

All of her newfound information was almost completely useless to her, how was knowing such things gonna help her be completely on her own? The bombardment of pointless lessons only served to waste time in the long run, if you asked her. Shouldn't they all be learning something much more important? Still, her notebook was proof she paid attention to the ramblings of her teachers, preventing her from completely erasing them from her mind.

She simply had to keep going as she had been, hoping she'd be able to successfully deal with the world. The more time passed, the more she felt like the world was an enemy she had to overcome, instead of a planet to live on in contentment. Maybe she'd make something of herself one day, but until that happened, continuing as normal was her only option.

She caused no trouble, she was intelligent, she was a hard-worker, so the teachers always approved of her. She didn't care much for their encouraging comments, but all the work she put in was apparently something to praise. She was doing this so she could have a small chance of making a living, not for their congratulations. All it granted her was a temporary sense of pride, something to help her keep her head up for a few minutes. 

**Another day, kicking pebbles beside you  
Let’s take a detour, let’s try something new  
Obeying the rules, playing like it's so cool  
But everyday, it just causes trouble**

_"We're gonna be late! We're gonna be late!" Tiffany repeated in a panic, her feet carrying her as fast as they could._

_She had no hope of catching up with Valerie, being only a little faster than Georgia. She had met them only a week or two ago, but she was already their mutual best friend. She was one of them now, having been fit into their routine perfectly._

_Without a word, Valerie made a decision for them to take a different route, one they had never been down before. It certainly seemed quicker, and none of them had any problems with trying it out. Georgia went along with things as always, not giving the adjustment to their normal actions a second thought. It was a one-time change, a necessary action._

_Valerie and Tiffany ran into the classroom on time by the skin of their teeth, but Georgia wasn't so lucky, entering mere seconds after the bell stopped ringing. She sighed, she really hated being late. Regardless, there were rules she had to follow, not that she had a problem with them. The teacher didn't seem to have paid attention, shuffling through the easy assignments for the kids, meaning Georgia could get away with being late. But she did what was expected of her, informing the teacher of her tardiness._

_Her school was pretty lenient on kids not arriving on time, their parents were the ones bringing them, after all. They mostly just gave small warnings, hardly handing out real punishments. Of course, Georgia received one of these warnings after class, the same thing as always being said, but she paid attention to avoid being seen as disrespectful. The problem was that this held her back a full minute, making her feel bad for keeping her friends waiting._

**Sometime along, I told lies like we all do  
I tried to smile, did what I want to  
I had to grow on, adults should move on  
Abandon all I had worked hard to carry on to** _  
_

Another memory of when things were easier. Being late was the least of her concerns, but she still made an effort to be on time, as getting in trouble for something so insignificant wasn't exactly appealing.

She kept lying about her well-being, kept plastering fake smiles on her face. She had long learned the action to take when things got really difficult was to just grin and bear it, no matter how unfair it seemed, she had to act like it was perfect. Leaving behind your personal feelings was mandatory for growing up, she had to move on from childish behaviors and actions. Her interests and thoughts were of no matter to anybody, a harsh truth she was used to now. 

When she was little, she argued when things were blatantly corrupt, at least she did when she understood. Now, she understood authority was always that way, and they always had been, but fighting against it was prohibited. Grin and bear it, that was the easiest option. She left everything about herself behind so she'd have a chance.

**All my teachers taught the importance…  
And the meaning of true “common sense”  
But I won’t become so “common” like the rest of them**

Another day, another pointless lesson, the same routine. The teacher continued their lecture, something Georgia forced herself to listen closely to, even though she couldn't care less about what was being said. Common sense was important to all of them, something they made sure their students had, informing them of rules and how the world worked, despite that knowledge being already known among the class. Everyone knew it was important, they wouldn't be here if they didn't have it, but such patronization was normal. 

Georgia didn't exactly enjoy it, being talked down to was something that never failed to tick her off. What if she didn't want to be common? What if she wanted to be different than the people surrounding her? They were all the same, she'd probably mistake them for clones if it weren't for the variety of appearances. Being distinguishable from the crowd was a thought Georgia enjoyed, but it was only a fantasy. She went along with things just as everyone else did, perhaps her actions out of class were different, but she dealt with things like a normal student. 

She wanted to be different, but how could she do that and still deal with the world? Being unique wasn't something welcomed, she had learned that long ago. Maybe "unique" could be another word for "defiant" in these circumstances. She couldn't be herself, acting against her thoughts and feelings to avoid trouble. 

**Open up the book and read the page that you’re on  
Grow up and out until this world is empty and gone  
I heard a voice today, whispering inside my ear:  
“Why are you ok?”  
**

Georgia eagerly returned to her books, the stories being the one thing she had to look forward to... Well, other than the day she could finally get out of school and be herself, of course. Again, the world and all its inhabitants were ignored in favor of something fictional, her focus solely on the words written on the pages. The only sound she heard was the occasional turn of a page, everything else had been successfully blocked out. 

"Are you ok?"  _What?_

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice that broke her concentration, bringing her back to reality. A girl with brown hair was the culprit, eyeing the blonde with visible worry. Who was she? Why was she asking? Georgia searched her brain, eventually finding the answer to the first question. Her name was Brissy, Georgia had seen her around plenty of times. She didn't seem like a bad person, but Georgia had no intent of befriending her. 

But... why was she asking if she was ok? Other than Valerie and Tiffany (and her mother, of course), nobody cared for the bookworm girl. Indifference and mocking was what she was used to, not strangers approaching her and asking about her well-being. It was completely different, something new and confusing, yet also a bit exciting. But was this girl really worried, or did she feel obligated to ask? It was probably the second one, but Georgia wasn't going to ignore someone who took time to show her concern, whether real or fake.

Wait... how was she supposed to answer? There was so much on her mind, so many problems she could vent about. .... Why would she tell a stranger about her honest feelings and thoughts? She took the easy route and lied again.

"Hmmm? Yeah. I'm doing alright." Another untruthful sentence from her mouth, but it almost made her feel bad. This girl asked if she was doing ok, which was more than what the majority of people did for her. Did she actually care? Did she actually see something that seemed wrong with her and decided to inquire about it? Did she actually want to help? It was hopeless to wonder. Georgia hoped nobody else was questioning her in such ways, she didn't want that trouble, even if having someone ask was a nice surprise. 

**Going home to books all lettered up with my notes…  
And formulas I know I’ll never use when I’m grown  
But carry on, carry proudly, you know you’ll make it through  
Hold it high, love can be life-sized**

What was the point of any of this, exactly? The notebooks and textbooks stacked on top of her desk held no useful information, she was certain forgetting everything in them would be an action without consequences. What were the chances of her having to use any of this as an adult? None of it mattered, she didn't know why she even paid attention, it was simple obligation and rules controlling her actions. The only purpose it served was making a mess, cluttering up paper that could be used for more productive purposes. 

Still, she swallowed her opinions and kept listening to useless lessons that held no meaning. If she didn't keep doing that, who knows what kind of trouble she'd get herself in? Going along with things and not putting up a fight was required to end up anywhere good, it was how to earn the approval of everybody else. But she didn't care for approval, she was just scared to act differently. 

**Hey, Mr. Teacher, can you tell me…  
When they grow up, what will they be?  
Do I look surprised?  
Well, I guess I better hide it**

She tapped her pen silently against the workbook, her eyes half-closed with boredom. Her gaze snapped over to Valerie, her envy for her friend showing up on her face. Valerie didn't care about the approval of others, but she wasn't afraid to let everyone know that, she was fearless and always acted how she wanted to act. Georgia always questioned this, how could she be so brave? Even when her actions got her in trouble, she didn't falter for a second, nor did she ever change. Georgia wanted to be like that, defiant and unashamedly herself. 

Her view flickered from her friend to the teacher that was checking on her work so far, which was almost done. She probably would've completed it by now if she hadn't gotten briefly lost in her thoughts. But she was glad the teacher was right there, as she had a question. She spoke silently, her voice nothing above a whisper.

"Where do you think someone like Valerie would end up in life?" She asked nervously, her voice wavering. She didn't know why the possible answers made her so anxious, maybe it was because she was basically asking for confirmation that being defiant and yourself would never pay off. But that wasn't the answer she got, the response was something she never expected. 

The teacher didn't doubt Valerie would end up making something of herself. A professional stuntwoman, a boxer, something people enjoyed going to for entertainment. Georgia briefly blinked in surprise and confusion, but her normal blank expression was back seconds later. She muttered a small thank you, trying to get back to her work as she was left alone. 

Was he telling the truth? Valerie was so defiant and stubborn, she got into trouble in and out of school almost all the time. Georgia often found herself doubting her friend, even though she tried hard not to. Such behavior was bound to get Valerie in huge trouble in the world, wasn't it? There was actually a chance for her to do something great with herself? She wasn't doomed to end up in the mud because of her being so honest about her thoughts and feelings? Did that mean Georgia could do the same thing? Could she act like herself and still have a shot? 

She continued to act as normal for the rest of the day, but what she had been told never left her brain.

**Open up the book and read the page that you’re on  
Grow up and out until this world is empty and gone  
It’s for convenience, but no one really does believe in it**

Georgia stared blankly at the open book in front of her, her eyes merely skimming over the words instead of being engrossed in every detail like normal. Her thoughts were still hooked on the view-changing news she had received, maybe hearing such things would be normal for someone else, but not for her. She shut the book and pushed it aside, rethinking everything growing up had taught her. Did she throw her opinions and feelings aside for nothing? Was it really ok to be herself? Acting the way she did.... it wasn't something she enjoyed, she was constantly dealing with society's overwhelming pressure to be perfect, to be someone she wasn't and never really could be.

Was it an imaginary restriction she placed on herself? She couldn't tell anymore. But now she knew she didn't necessarily have to follow that rule, real or perceived. Perhaps problems came with not following the crowd, but it seemed acting against her personal views caused even more issues. She went through the days with a perfect facade, which she now knew she never needed, it was just as pointless as the lessons she had been taught. 

Maybe she acted this way for convenience, maybe others did the same thing she did. What she perceived as normal no longer made any sense to her.

**"Tell me the answer!"**

She breathed deeply, she was scared. Being herself... that had been her greatest fear and greatest desire ever since who knows when. Maybe she shouldn't... how would everyone react? How much trouble would she get into? No, she needed to do this, she'd go insane with stress if she didn't change something... if she didn't change everything. But that was the most frightening thought, changing so much in so little time.

But she always wondered what the results of such actions would be.... No more lying, no more forcing herself to grin and bear everything, no more overworking herself just to get a grade. All she had wanted was answers, answers to all of her questions about life, about the world. She could figure that out soon, get all of the answers by herself.

**If I study hard and hate the life that I live…  
Will I forget these feelings and grow up in the end?  
Is an appearance worth it? No, I don’t think it’s true  
Hold it high, love can be life-sized!**

Her mind had been made up, even if her thoughts were still more jumbled than they had ever been. Openly expressing her feelings.... it was scary, but also strangely exciting. Becoming a selfish rebel that caused trouble for fun would never be what she wanted, she hated those people, but she created more problems by ignoring everything. Trouble was unavoidable, even if you acted like the best angel in existence. 

She always prided herself on her intelligence, on all of the knowledge she acquired through her life, so knowing she possibly made a huge mistake in going about her life.... it truly was embarrassing. But she had time to correct that mistake, to start doing things right, did she not? Her feelings deserved to be listened to just as much as her brain did.. maybe, possibly, more? No, no. Equal attention. 

Her glasses were soon removed, held loosely between her fingers. She only wore them in an attempt to look mature, but there weren't going to be anymore silly lies such as that one. Barely comprehending her movements, the glasses ended up as shards littering the floor. She was gonna have to clean that up later, but at this moment, she gave it no mind. Maybe she shouldn't have broken something so expensive, but it was her own quiet act of rebellion.

The ghost-shaped hair-clip used to keep her blond locks in place as a ponytail was soon removed and on the floor as well, allowing it to frame her face and cover her back. She hadn't noticed how long her hair had gotten, but who cared? She was going to completely change her whole style, but what to change it to exactly? She had a lot of ideas, but she could worry about the clothes later, before she went out again. 

She had heard people constantly insult the very concept of emotions, wishing they could get rid of theirs, but she knew from personal experience that attempting such a thing would only cause harm to oneself. Now that she was truly thinking it over, it almost seemed obvious, like something she knew but ignored because she was desperate to deal with the world in the correct way. Was there a correct way? She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care. If there was a "right" way to grow up, she didn't want to know what it was. 

What she was doing... it would mean absolutely nothing to anybody else. They would just think of it as a simple change of appearance, nothing special or out of the ordinary at all. But to her, it was something special, the mundane actions being only the start of bigger changes and bigger plans. It was an amusing thought, how something could mean so little to someone yet mean so much to someone else, true evidence of how people differed, even in subtle ways.

That was another mistake she made. Even if a lot of people acted very similarly to each other, no two people could be exactly the same down to every last detail, barring their appearances. But there were only so many ways to deal with things, of course there were bound to be lots of people handling issues in the same way. Did any of them have the same issues she did? Well, no matter, that wasn't important right now. 

The approval she got from her teachers... she never cared for it, it was only a small reward for dealing with massive troubles, it wasn't a fair trade. Giving up something so important as her feelings and dreams.... it hurt too much, nothing could be given to her in exchange for them that could ever be considered reasonable. Sure, it was a nice little thing, but not worth it in the slightest, and she certainly was tired of pretending that it was. Keeping up such fake appearances was out of the question now, she couldn't tolerate it for one more day, nor did she plan to.

She had no idea what the consequences for this decision would be, but she strongly believed she had built up a very tough resilience over the years. She could deal with anything at all. 

 

**Warming up, this is who I’ll always be**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote that ending twice, but I'm satisfied now.


	2. Melty Land Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featured characters:
> 
> Monique Attwood - An extremely talkative girl who aspires to be a famous singer. She's welcoming, friendly, and forgiving, but also clumsy, snarky, and a slight attention whore. 
> 
> Natalie Kerry - A stoic and reserved girl who has a very hard time comprehending emotions. She has extremely low self-esteem and is very subservient. She's civil with everyone around her and places high value in whoever shows her kindness. 
> 
> Song: Melty Land Nightmare - Harumaki Gohan (English Lyrics: Rachie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A few mentions of abusive parents.  
> I guess... this could technically be considered angst. But let's be honest, there's nothing here that'll make you sad.

**(That’s the kind of future)**

**(Set in stone, that future)**

**(That’s the kind of future in store)**

Natalie really had nothing to look forward to. Horrible parents and hardly let outside, there was nothing she could reasonably get excited about. Whenever she thought about her future, she spotted no changes from her current life. Actually, she expected to be killed before she had any chance of one, anyway. As hard as she attempted to, there was no way she could see her life ever being fulfilling or meaningful in the slightest. She often wondered why she bothered living at all. Surely, she'd be of more use dead, right? Corpses don't have emotions, they don't scream and struggle, they don't feel anything, they're much more interesting and overall better. 

What was stopping her? Did she hope that she could be useful someday, despite everything saying that was impossible? Was she too terrified? Or was it that girl? She was Natalie's only friend, the only person who cared about her in the slightest, even when Natalie stopped caring about herself. How long had she been there? How long had they known each other? It felt like it's been all her life. She was the only one who gave her any happiness or security, and she'd always be thankful for that. 

**1, 2, 3, yeah, 1, 2, 3**

**Wakey wakey, time to rise and shine**

**If I saw your face, I’m sure that you’d look surprised…**

**Cause it’s the face you make every single time**

"Naaattttaaaaliiiieee...." Monique's voice was cheerful, but kept at a quiet tone to avoid scaring her still slumbering friend.

"It's tiimmme to geeet uuuupp." She dragged out her words for the sake of emphasis, hoping it would have an effect, it had become a habit for the violet haired female.

She watched in glee as Natalie awoke slowly, rubbing her amber eyes and slowly looking up, the same surprised expression as always forming quickly on her bruised face. Despite the constant injuries, Monique loved Natalie's face, it was a pretty sight, she just wanted her to not be hurt anymore. She continued joyfully hopping in place, her mouth tugging into an excited grin. 

"Heeellooo, Natalie!" Her voice became ever more joyous as she watched her friend force herself up and gain total awareness of her surroundings, the combination of surprise and grogginess turning into relief and happiness. Monique always wanted Natalie to smile, but she knew that expression was exclusively for her, if only she could be happy all the time.  

**(Welcome to the Melty Land)**

**A place where me and you, not one, but two of us meet at last**

**(Welcome to the Melty Land)**

**Where tragic dreams, so beautiful, are laid down to rest**

 This was certainly Natalie's favorite place in existence, the nice shade of pink was soothing on her eyes and the ground was as fluffy as a pillow, she liked to call it the most gigantic pillow in the world. It almost looked like a combination of cotton candy and chocolate that was beginning to melt, making her feel warm and content, yet reminding her of their expiring time together. She was sure if she ate anything located here, it would taste exactly like candy, but she didn't want to damage something so beautiful.

But the scenery wasn't what she came for, it could be a desolate wasteland for all she cared, Monique was the only part that truly mattered. This was the only place they could meet, only place where Natalie could truly be in peace and not have to worry about anything at all. All of her concerns and insecurities were shut up for now, but she knew they'd come back as soon as she left, so she had to cherish the silence while it lasted. 

She wondered what Monique thought about. Did she have any insecurities? Natalie really didn't see anything that could ever trouble Monique, because she had everything a person could want. She was beautiful, she was talented, she was simply amazing. If Monique did have something bothering her, she hoped her presence cheered her up, just like her company made her life tolerable. 

**I just can’t believe that the door that you chose...**

**The door you chose to go explore was the door to my world**

**Decades passing, only now it’s happening**

**(Welcome to the Melty Land)**

_So many doors, an uncountable number of doors. Which one to go through? The doors had no visible differences from each other and no signs to give information about what was held behind them, causing Natalie to struggle to make a decision. She had no idea why she couldn't just pick one and be done with it, but maybe it was because she had no idea where she was, or maybe she was hoping to find the absolute best one, even though she had no clue how her standards could ever be anywhere that wasn't a dumpster. She wouldn't be surprised if the room she picked actually had a dumpster and nothing else located there, for that's where trash belonged._

_Her attention was grabbed by the last door on the left side of the hallway she entered, but she had no clue why she was so drawn to it, there was nothing special there, no difference to the others. She didn't overthink her fascination, she instead simply pushed the door opened and entered, her sight being immediately bombarded by endless pink. She hoped she didn't choose wrong, even though she knew she could always leave and pick a different one._

_Throwing off her shoes, she took immediate notice of the floor's incredible softness, it was like stepping on a giant pile of cotton. Curling her toes, she sighed in bliss at the nice contrast to the beatings she was used to, she wanted to feel more of the fluffiness._

Monique smiled at the remembrance of Natalie's story, she had told her that the first time they met, when Monique greeted her and asked why she decided to visit her room. She had been here for many years, yet nobody who came was as interesting or as kind as Natalie was, Monique greatly enjoyed seeing her every night. Despite the pain she was in, Natalie was nothing but pleasant, just reserved and secretive, completely contrasting Monique's own excitability. She always wanted to have a visitor that would be kind to her and stick around, she was so tired of everyone else abandoning her, and Natalie fulfilled all her hopes. But what if she left, too? No, no, she wouldn't do that.

**No, I can’t believe my eyes**

**In these sacred starry nights…**

**Everything that I fantasized suddenly becomes our waking daydream**

Monique's eyes were locked on Natalie more often that not, as she wanted to savor her lovely appearance and remember it forever, forgetting someone so amazing was something she couldn't allow herself to do. Natalie was so much prettier than the stars that filled the sky of her world, they couldn't compete no matter how brightly they sparkled. But she did love the stars, she admired them, they were something to look at on the rare nights Natalie couldn't visit, or something for them to gaze at together. 

All of the hopes Monique had of the ideal person to have by her side, Natalie was everything she could ever wish for and more. She didn't care if she sounded cheesy, it was how she felt, Natalie was the most important thing in her life. It wasn't like she had much of a life, anyways, as she had nowhere else to go. Was she fulfilling Natalie's hopes and wishes, too? She sure hoped so. If Natalie wasn't satisfied here, she would've left a long time ago, or maybe she just didn't want to hurt her feelings. Natalie was pretty good at hiding her feelings, good at lying, but surely she wouldn't do that either. Every moment with her made Monique feel like she was having the best dream of her life, one she didn't want to ever end. She wanted to spend all of her time there, by her side.

**If time could stop, I’d know a lot…..**

**More about all the nightmares you see in your sleep**

Monique knew Natalie had really terrible nightmares, they were what stopped her from visiting every night, other than staying up all night because she was simply unable or not allowed to sleep. She always looked even more exhausted than she usually did after nights such as those, her eyes struggling to stay opened and being decorated with bags. They spent that time relaxing, merely laying on the ground and admiring the stars, pointing out constellations or whatever else happened to gather their interest. 

Monique honestly felt terrible for Natalie, she was so miserable at home and the nightmares only gave her more pain to endure. She desperately wished there was something she could do for her friend, some way to make her nightmares end forever. Natalie never liked to talk about her life outside of Monique or about the horrid dreams that plagued her, she didn't want her to worry, but it only made her worry even more. She knew what the problem was, but she had absolutely zero specific details, so there was no way for her to help. But Natalie seemed content just being there, so Monique would try to be, too. 

**Waking up to a “good morning”**

**Living out our happy ending**

**If nothing we do will make this dream come true anyway**

The greeting of "good morning!" was the exact same every time. Same sentence, same tone, same everything. But Natalie never got sick of it, and she never would. She couldn't explain how much she appreciated the kind greeting, it was something she never got anywhere else. No matter how many times it was said, it would always be her favorite thing to wake up to. She wished she could hear it every morning when she woke up, but her parents would never tell her something so well natured.

She wanted to be here forever, in this paradise that felt like a dream. She wanted to live together in this world with nobody but her and Monique, but such fantasies were impossible to achieve, so she had to accept what she had. She was eternally grateful to her best friend, she stuck by her side despite how generally horrible she was, she wanted to be by her side forever.

**I still can’t believe my eyes**

**In these sacred starry nights**

**Make sure that you don’t just forget this, ok?**

 Natalie's eyes starred at the starry night sky in awe, taking in the wonderful view. She cherished this breath-taking view, and observing it with Monique only served to make it even more enjoyable. Everything they did together was special, but viewing the star-decorated sky was her favorite of all their activities, the sight of something so bright in the universe reminded her that not everything in the world was terrible.

She sincerely hoped Monique cherished it as much as she did, she wanted it be a treasure for her as well, something they both looked forward to and loved. She was certainly going to remember every time they gazed at the sky together, she just hoped Monique would remember it as fondly as she did forever. It was a simple thing, but it was something that meant a lot to her, something that made her happier than she previously thought she could be. Monique wouldn't forget, would she? That was something Natalie genuinely feared.

**(That’s the kind of future)**

**(Set in stone, that future)**

**(That’s the kind of future in store)**

Natalie had absolutely no hope for her future, but Monique never gave her own future much thought. What would become of her? What would she do when Natalie left? She'd never meet someone as incredible as her, thinking about her future departure made Monique's heart twist and hurt greatly. Who would visit her afterwards? Would she let anyone else visit her? Would she spend years wishing for Natalie to return? She hated that thought.

But she knew there was no action she could take to change what was inevitable. Willingly or not, Natalie would have to leave someday, she was going to break Monique's heart no matter how much she may not want to. Perhaps they should start getting ready for that day, it was fast approaching, but neither of them wanted to think about something so terrible.

**Today marks my 5000th time with you**

**You just had another nightmare, didn’t you?**

**Was your mama mean again to you today?**

**Or did your classmates have too many things to say?**

She knew it was, maybe, a bit obsessive, but Monique kept careful track of the amount of times Natalie visited her, and tonight was visit 5000. Should she do something special? No, this place was so vacant and held nothing they hadn't done before, she was also wary of coming across as creepy. Besides, all of the time they spent together was special in her opinion, and she was sure Natalie felt the same way. But Natalie looked really exhausted today, and considering she hadn't come yesterday and her disheveled appearance, it was obvious why. Monique hated seeing her friend so miserable and exhausted, she wanted to help so badly.

Natalie had certain tells for each of her possible reasons for not visiting the previous night. If she was forcefully kept awake or simply couldn't sleep, she'd curl up and not move, almost like she was dead, and an inattentive eye would probably believe that to be the case, the barely noticeable movement of her chest was the only indication she was, in fact, still alive. Monique wasn't sure if she was actually asleep or just desperately trying to be, but she tried not to disturb her nonetheless. 

If she had a nightmare, she'd look really terrified. Her eyes would constantly shift from one place to the next, as if she thought something dangerous could pop up out of nowhere at any moment. Her fingers would ruffle and tangle her hair, turning the usually well-maintained blue looks into a mess. She'd eventually hug her knees to her chest and sometimes cry, which broke Monique's heart. That's what was happening, letting Monique know, very clearly, the reason for her friend's previous absence. 

She knew there was no point in her asking for any of the details, but she couldn't help but wonder what the bad dream had been about. Were her parents being extra cruel to her? That was what they were usually about, the biggest issue in her life, something she couldn't escape forever. Or maybe it was others. After all, Natalie told her people usually didn't take kindly to her appearance. The experiments had a less than desirable effect on her body, she almost looked like a combination of a robot and a stitched zombie, but she was still beautiful in Monique's eyes. Her appearance wasn't grotesque at all, just abnormal, and Monique always appreciated abnormal. But this was a small issue, as Natalie was hardly let outside in the first place. 

**Papa once told me that, tomorrow, an asteroid will descend…**

**And in a single moment, everything we know and love will meet its end**

Monique still remembered something she was told as a child, it was that she should appreciate everything she had while she had it, because it was entirely possible she could lose everything in an instant, without any warning. After all, tragic events, whether accidental or natural, were a part of life. She didn't have much, so she clung onto Natalie, desperately hoping she wouldn't be destroyed. She'd have to leave, but at least she'd still be alive, and perhaps she'd have an amazing life without her.

**So I tried to smile a bit, despite the end I see**

**After all, tomorrow, I’ll finally be free**

**A thousand years passing, only now it’s happening**

**(Welcome to the Melty Land)**

No matter how close their departure came, Monique's happy smile and cheerful attitude never faltered, at least not in front of Natalie. Her act was only getting harder to keep up, and she was beginning to believe she would break down at any moment. That was what she had been dealing with for months, but tomorrow was most likely gonna be the day she had been dreading, the day she'd certainly have that breakdown. Her heart pounded in anxiety and pain, as if it knew it was about to be shattered, but Monique ignored it to the best of her capability. 

She wondered how Natalie felt about this event... Was she devastated? Was she relieved? Would it affect her at all? Monique was trying to look forward to meeting somebody new, but she didn't want anyone but Natalie. She had been hoping to find someone she could form a real bond with, and she did, but she was going to be gone soon. They just had to enjoy their last couple of days in their dream.

**No, I can’t believe my eyes**

**This astonishing dinner time**

**Soon enough, though, I know I’ll find…**

**Our nightmares start to melt together**

_"Natalie was fed today? Natalie was fed today!"_ That was Monique's first thought when her best friend showed up that night, looking happier than either one of them was used to her being. The crumbs on her face, her full-looking stomach, and content sighs made it obvious that she had a very good meal, something that was extremely rare for her to experience. She usually got the bare minimum required to keep her alive and not looking like a skeleton, so she was always starving, occasionally resorting to looking through the trash. It was disgusting, but she was desperate, she always made sure to wash it all thoroughly. She wasn't sure if she'd be punished for going through the garbage, but she always did so in the middle of the night out of fear.

It was almost funny, Natalie was at her happiest while Monique's nightmare was starting to come true, looking her right in the face and spitting in it. Has Natalie ever had that nightmare? Was she worried about it, too? Monique wanted to look inside her thoughts, but there was nothing that could be done to see what was on her mind. She hoped they weren't being haunted by the same nightmare, after all, Natalie had more important things to worry about, much more important than her.

**Inside this dream, your name I scream**

**Though I know that our hearts might just shatter and break**

Monique had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, why she was referring to it as a nightmare. After all, she couldn't dream, she was never able to. It was more like a fear that constantly infected her mind, having the same effect she had witnessed nightmares having on others. It always led to her heart feeling like it would explode, sweat covering her entire body, and fear clouding her emotions and judgement. For whatever reason, she found herself calling out for Natalie, even though she wasn't there. She usually showed up right afterwards, Monique responding by yelling her name and rushing over for a hug, relieved to see her again. 

Monique wasn't ready to say goodbye, it was something she just couldn't prepare for despite how hard she had tried. She hoped Natalie didn't feel the same way she did, she'd never be able to forgive herself if she broke the heart of the most important person in her life. She knew it was more than possible, however, she just hoped that nightmare wouldn't come true like the other one.

**Waking up to a “good morning”  
**

**Living out our happy ending  
**

**If nothing we do will make this dream come true anyway**

The wonderful calls of "good morning!" was something Natalie was going to miss greatly, as she was well aware she'd most likely never hear it again. Such kind words were unheard of in her household, there was only room for insults. Useless, ugly, dumb, mistake, every insult you could think of has probably been hurled at her. She knew they were right, she made no arguments to what was clearly the truth, there was no point in doing something so foolish. Monique's voice giving her that kind greeting nearly every night, and Monique in general, was the only good thing in her life, and she was about to leave against her will. 

There was no happy ending to look forward to as far as Natalie was concerned, she already knew what was in store for her, she had fully accepted it. She just hoped Monique would have the happy ending she deserved, she seemed to believe in such concepts, so Natalie would support her and wish her luck, it was the least she could do for the only living being to ever show her anything resembling kindness. If it was up to her, she'd live here forever and never leave, but that was nothing more than a silly fantasy she had, something that had no chance of happening.

**I still can’t believe my eyes  
**

**This astonishing dinner time**

**Make sure that you never forget this, ok?**

Natalie was very excited about getting a proper dinner, their cooking skills were certainly the only thing good about her parents. She knew it wouldn't happen again for years, if it ever happened again at all, so she was gonna cherish it and remember it. Her giddiness warmed Monique's heart, easing the severe pain and fear it felt otherwise. 

**(It’s melting away)**

**(This is our fate)**

**(It’s melting away)**

For what was the first time, she remained completely silent as Natalie left for the night, daytime catching up to both of them. She wanted it to last forever, she never wanted the morning to come, but she lacked the ability to freeze time. There was nothing that could possibly be done to stop their final farewell, their last night together was tomorrow. No matter how much they wanted to stay together, Natalie had to move on to a new dream, while Monique was stuck here permanently. 

She wanted to cry, she wanted to beg, but there was absolutely no point in such actions. They would only waste her time and make her feel even worse than she already did. 

**No, I’ll never find the words for the innocent, lonely girl**

**Going back to the real world…...**

**When all I wanna do is hold you tight now**

Monique was very talkative, she could hardly go even a minute without saying something, she just had so much on her mind and needed someone to know. That wasn't the case tonight, as she was being extremely silent, only speaking when spoken to or when necessary. It was because of her fear of falling apart right in front of Natalie, she didn't want to ruin their last night together by becoming emotional. She didn't want to part ways, she wasn't ready, she could never be ready.

Natalie had to pick another one of those many doors, possibly become close friends with whoever was behind it, maybe they'd be extremely close. Monique wanted to hug her, she wanted to go with her, but she was eternally bound behind her own door, locked in the melting room of pink. She regretted all the chances to give Natalie hugs that she didn't take, probably because she was too scared of upsetting her best friend, as she wasn't used to physical affection at all. Having her get attached to something nice only to take it away would be cruel, so she kept her hugs to a minimum, but now she wanted to hug her until her arms got sore.

**If time could freeze this scary dream**

**Though I know what I’m wishing is selfish, it seems**

She usually didn't pay attention to the clock, but tonight it was the only thing she could think of. Again, she found herself wishing for the ability to stop time, just so they could spend eternity together. Everything was so scary, Natalie's horrible home-life and Monique's terrible loneliness, both were issues they had no idea how to deal with.

But Monique was being selfish. Not only was it impossible to keep Natalie here, she wasn't sure if it was even morally sound, as it sounded a lot like holding a hostage. No matter how badly Natalie was treated at home, no matter how much she denied the possibility, she had a chance for an amazing future in the world, something Monique could never bring herself to rob her of even if it was possible. She had so many hopes for her friend, even if she didn't agree with them. 

**When your clock wakes you up, I know...**

**Our time will be up and over**

**Even though you’ll be empty, I just hope you can breathe ok**

She knew exactly when Natalie's alarm clock would sound the noise that woke her up bright and early each and every morning, and that time was fast approaching. 7:30 was when they'd have to say goodbye, when they'd have to separate forever. That was ok, Monique was ok, it was all going to be ok. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, but she desperately wanted to believe it. Maybe she wasn't ready to say farewell, but she had no choice, so she'd do it with dignity, she couldn't ruin their final night together with her silly emotions. It was funny, Natalie was usually the one who struggled with emotions.... perhaps she rubbed off on her. 

All Monique wanted was for her to be happy, but Natalie more often than not felt completely empty, devoid of any humanity. Her perception of herself broke Monique's heart, she did everything she could possibly do to convince her that none of the horrible things she believed about herself were true, but the ideas were instilled so deeply in her head that she couldn't comprehend anything different. Her biggest wish wasn't for Natalie to stay anymore, it was for her to have a better life than the one she had now, anything even remotely better would be satisfactory. 

**No, I’ll never find the words for the innocent, lonely girl**

**Even when you wake up, don’t you forget me, ok?**

Monique was truly a master at words, she had to be if she wanted to be a singer, but now she was experiencing the "tongue-tied" thing she's heard about from certain visitors. It was a completely foreign concept to her up until now, and this was certainly the worst time to experience it. It was like she knew what to say, and yet she didn't know what to say at the exact same time, leaving her a confused, stuttering mess. She hated stuttering, so this odd feeling of nervousness that prevented her from speaking clearly was truthfully driving her crazy.

But it was fine. As long as Natalie never forgot her, as long as she was happy, everything would certainly be ok. It would probably take a while, but they would both move on and be happy in the future. When Natalie woke up then went to sleep the next night, she'd choose a new door and make a new friend, Monique just hoped they'd get along well.

**(Although I love you, I know you’ll be waking up soon)**

**(Everything ends, ooh, everything ends too)**

**(Though I still love you, I know that you will forget me too)**

Love. That's what Monique felt for Natalie, she really didn't know how she ever thought she felt differently, it was so obvious. Maybe it was because she never felt that way before... She was certain Natalie didn't feel the same, as she had so much trouble with her emotions and had never experienced any sort of romantic or familial love. She deserved to be loved and treasured deeply, she deserved the affection and attention she was deprived of and desperately craved, earning those things was her biggest goal in life. She was always trying to be a good person, doing things for people was the only way she could feel any sort of confidence about herself, even though it was quite short-lived. 

"All good things come to an end" was an expression she had heard once or twice, but she was gonna remember it forever. Long after Natalie woke up, Monique would remember her.... but would Natalie remember her like she wanted and believed? She was only a very small part of Natalie's life in the grand scheme of things, certainly she'd be forgotten, that was something she didn't want to think about. Even if she completely disappeared from her mind, Monique would still remember her, there was no way she could ever forget.

Her arms wrapped around Natalie's skinny form, pulling her into their final hug. Maybe she did it without permission, but she was leaving now, and she couldn't send her off without one last embrace. For the first time, the near-emotionless girl returned the affectionate act, something Monique would treasure for as long as she could. Their goodbyes were emotional, something else that would mean a lot to Monique if the circumstances were different. She watched in tears as her best friend woke up, leaving her behind forever. Her heart ached worse than it ever had, it was undoubtably broken, but she merely waved goodbye with a smile.

She wasn't going to cry.... but that was a lie. Natalie truly did influence her. 

**(It all ends with you)**

**(It all ends with you)**

**(It all ends with you)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if all the talk of dreams and waking up in this song is literal, but that's how I decided to interpret it. I just didn't know how to think of this song in a metaphorical way.
> 
> I kind of imagined a scenario where, when someone begins dreaming, they enter a place with a whole bunch of doors (think Stan's mindscape in the Gravity Falls episode Dreamscaperers) and they have to choose one. Behind each door is a literal dream person (think NiGHTS and the other Nightmarens) and a world befitting their tastes. But every door can only be opened a set amount of times, and once the limit is up, they can never be opened again. The people behind the doors act just like real people, they just can't leave their rooms.
> 
> Is that stupid? Well, probably, but it was the only idea I had. We must accept it for what it is.


	3. Jitter Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featured Character: Natalie Lyn Kerry
> 
> Song: Jitter Doll - Niki (English Lyrics: JubyPhonic)
> 
> \- Warning: Mentions of abusive parents (specifically physically abusive) and human experimentation. In fact, I'm 99% certain all stories with Natalie will feature mentions of them.

**A drop of rain, falling quietly, disappears along with the storm**

**Plug into sight so seamlessly, take a look at this world and more**

Natalie relaxed to the clapping of thunder and crackling of lightning, the noises created by Mother Nature keeping her brain effectively occupied and preventing any of the usual crushing thoughts of hopelessness she had grown accustomed to. Her gaze stayed locked on the bombardment of water, all falling to the ground so fast that they merely looked like blurs - that is... when she was able to make out anything at all. She couldn't go out in the rain and jump in puddles like normal kids were able to, the large chunks of metal she called an arm and a leg respectively would never allow it, but she still found comfort in the phenomenon. She had gone years locked inside without ever hearing of things that were completely mundane to everybody else, so she appreciated the little things in the world.

The atmosphere grew quiet once the final raindrop hit, failing to cause any noticeable sound, and the storm outside died down into nothing. She shifted in her place on the couch, an unpleasant sensation growing in her chest. She never liked being stuck in complete silence, she needed to have some sort of noise to distract her from the usual horrors that haunted her brain. But as the weather cleared, her mind slowly made its way to the darkness it had grown adjusted to, almost as if the storm had gotten sick of the outdoors and decided to make a new home inside of her head. 

Her metallic finger traced up along the stitches located on her cheek before gliding along the red and black attachment that needlessly replaced the amber eye she was once proud of, a normal finger doing the same actions to the stitches on the other cheek and bandages covering the hole her own parents thought would be fun to leave there. Sure, losing the arm and leg hurt, but her eyes were the worst in her personal opinion. Sure, she could still see thanks to complicated technology she didn't care to get into, but there was nothing wrong with the originals. There was never anything wrong with any part of her body, but a guinea pig was necessary and she was apparently the most fitting candidate. 

Truthfully, Natalie didn't enjoy the world, she saw it as a huge mess of uncertainty and unfairness. Still, observing the disaster wasn't unwelcome, considering she went years without the opportunity to learn about the planet she and humans inhabited. 

**Disarray, disarray, how much heat can I take?**

**All I had has been melted away**

**Fly away, fly away to a world full of pain….**

**To where this hologram may be saved**

The young girl was never able to successfully identify the ache that would constantly arise in her chest, but she knew she was growing sicker and sicker of it each passing day. Sadness, fear, and possibly disgust were the only so-called "emotions" she was able to perceive with any sort of confidence, the others only leaving her perplexed by their sudden appearance, but she was still unable to describe them in any way that made sense. Her entire existence was a gigantic, disastrous mess that was constantly begging to be tidied up, but the pleading was useless, as it would remain in the pitiful state for years... at least, this is the conclusion she came to. Silently struggling through life while barely preventing herself from going crazy was her everyday routine.

She wondered where the removed and replaced body parts that previously belonged to her were located, she guessed some poor soul had the misfortune of locating them in a dumpster, maybe they called the police or posted it online to scare unsuspecting victims. That was the reason she wasn't fond of being placed under anesthetic, because anytime she woke up, she'd find some part of her missing and something that served the same purpose sitting in its place. She was happy with what she had before, but she supposed things were just super easy to take away.

Her life held no significance or meaning in the long run, except perhaps to the man and woman who were kind enough - or perhaps crazy enough - to adopt the blue haired child. Was "pain" an emotion or something physical? Perhaps it was a sick combination of the two. She didn't know how to describe it, but she did know it was a major part of life, something that bested even the strongest of humans if it attacked them mercilessly and for an extended period of time. But, as far as she could tell, pain was hardly a part of her own life, it was the constant lack of emotion, the constant feeling of being numb, that affected her. Maybe the numbness gave way to pain, maybe the pain gave way to numbness, she had no idea which was the truth.

She was well aware of the fact that she didn't fit in anywhere, she couldn't relate or connect with others and barely saw herself as a human being at all. Humans could largely discern emotions, didn't have mechanical parts, and were able to make a difference in the world and the lives surrounding them, perhaps there were some extremely rare exceptions to these standards, but they usually only had one of these problems. Natalie? She lived with all three, she could never completely pass for human. She looked fairly like one, and she technically was one, but what good did that do? She was actually closer to a robot, if you asked her: mechanical, horrible with all emotions, good with technology, and almost always did what it was told. Belonging somewhere would certainly be nice, but she accepted that she'll never be able to. 

**But they’re just messing with my head now**

**They’re all just messing with my head now**

**Watching from far away….**

**What do you think you see?**

Her nails dug into her scalp, rapidly scratching and tangling in attempts to force her thoughts to a better position. She shouldn't be thinking about the rest of the world or the future, she should be thinking about the few talents she did have and the people who took her in because they were so desperate for a daughter that they settled for this piece of sh- no. Bad thoughts should not be listened to. She was used to this, it was a routine, but she preferred to have some sort of control over herself, no matter how difficult it was to maintain. The horrible flashbacks, nightmares, and thoughts of inadequacy had haunted her for years, but they didn't mean anything, not presently, they were just there to be annoying. She shouldn't let them bother her.... but they did. They always bothered her. 

She remembered the stares of the other kids when she was placed in an orphanage. Some approached her automatically, their lips curled up in an expression that had never been directed towards her prior to their introduction, asking for information about her and acting uncomfortably friendly. Others kept their distance, observing her from afar, almost as if contemplating whether they wanted her to be a friend or not. They must've been judging her accordingly, but why judge her when she constantly did it for them all by herself? Well, they didn't know anything about her, so that's an easy question to answer. Still, it never failed to make her uneasy, wondering what their standards were and always being aware of their eyes on her. Just how were they judging her?

**It’s so loud!! Through my head came all this static noise around**

**What’s that word again? They call it “love”, oh yes, that a human feels so deep**

**So, if this is “love”, they’ll give it to anyone, bringing more love to existence**

**Now I see that being human could mean that your “love” is always free**

Natalie was normally a very quiet person, she had nothing to say and was horrible when she did try to speak, but there were times when she just wanted to scream in frustration and let the world know just how screwed up everything was. She was constantly bombarded with loud, incessant thoughts of failure and confusion, providing her with a headache and leaving her brain buzzing. She repeatedly smacked the top of her head in frustration, along with hard tugs to her hair that resulted in a few strands being plucked, which she tossed to the ground without considering for a second.

"Love" was something that was never present where she was from, her parents gave her absolutely none, and in turn, she was unaware it even existed until she heard a caretaker at the orphanage say the entirely new word. They tried to explain when it was requested of them, but it all went over Natalie's head, it was a completely new concept for the scarred little girl. It wasn't until weeks after being taken in by the Bentley couple that she began to slowly grasp what it was supposed to be, even if she couldn't understand it completely.

It was like wanting to spend time with someone and being bothered if they were hurt, right? It was something that apparently made lives much better and was constantly spread by the good people. At least, that's as far as she could understand it. She had heard there were a bunch of different types of "love" and that only made her more confused. What was different and the same between them?

It was something that good-hearted people gave away happily and freely, sometimes, to an extent, even towards complete strangers. It was meant to make people feel good and prevent them from wallowing in loneliness and despair. Natalie was jealous of those people, always feeling "love" for and receiving "love" from others. Is that another requirement for being human? 

**Install an app on the right brain side so the past will echo again**

**Pure lightning strikes with a cry so white, no sound to hear in the end**

_The straps were much too tight, they prevented her from moving more than an inch, but she supposed that was the purpose they were meant to serve in the first place. The accursed leather wasn't her main problem, but if she could just get rid of it, everything would be solved, at least until next time. Despite that knowledge, she made no attempts to escape, each previous struggle for freedom ended in failure, so what was the point of trying again? The gadgets attached to her shaved head and the tubes inserted in her sides provided no information about her dear parents' intentions, no matter how hard she contemplated their purpose, she only knew it was going to be agony from start to finish. This was a near-daily process, they were always doing something crazy to her while she couldn't do anything but scream, which were all muffled by the gag anyway, they certainly accounted for every possibility._

She recalled every detail of that experience, and she was completely right about it being agony. That process is what gave her control over all surrounding pieces of technology, granting the ability to attack with peoples precious data or scan them like a tool for security. These abilities only exacerbated her disconnection to humans, reminding her she had no true place among them. They were neat trinkets on their own, sure, but they did her no favors. She didn't want to think about such horrible moments of her life, she wanted to focus on the present, but she always went back to the past, she couldn't help it.

Another storm had come and gone, the sky that once housed the noises of thunder and lightning now looking merely cloudy. She wanted her distractions back, they kept her stable and grounded, but she was once again engulfed in silence. These storms were another thing she felt envy towards, because they stood out in a much more positive way than she did and made an impression, some people even enjoyed their presence.

**Tie it in, tie it in with a cord to connect**

**See a world ruled in madness and fear**

**Take it in, take it in through your veins and again….**

**Feel the parasite year after year**

Sometimes, when she looked back on it, she could feel the leather straps around her wrists, ankles, and mouth again, preventing a struggle as cords ending in needles inserted in her flesh did horrible things to her body. Nothing she did could ever stop the process, she had no choice but to endure the pain as she was treated like a useless Barbie doll by her own flesh and blood. That horrid thought made way for an even more terrible possibility: what if she ended up becoming a science-driven abusive monster when she grew up? After all, it wasn't unheard of at all for people who were abused as kids to end up treating people like they had been treated. She hated that the world was full of such horrifying truths and scenarios, she wanted it to be better, but what could she do about that? Nothing, that's what.

Everything they did never left her mind, how could it when it was all literally a part of her? All she had to do was look at herself to get a grim reminder of exactly what had happened. Those memories, her body, everything, it all sickened her to her very core, the fear rushing through her body reminding her of how she felt every single time she was strapped down. Horrible, horrible, all of it was horrible. And it was never going to go away.

**What can you see with eyes wide open?**

**But can you see with eyes wide open?**

**Suddenly, skies are broken with a flash of light**

Natalie hardly left the house, she had no reason to, and she much preferred to be somewhere she knew for sure was safe, but sometimes circumstances made her step outside for whatever reason. She was well aware of the stares coming from surrounding passerby, and she didn't blame them for gawking, she was abnormal, ugly, of course people would be bewildered by her appearance. Still, even if she understood, it simply made her feel more insecure for a brief period of time. How freaked out were they? Did other kids ask their parents what could've possibly happened to her? Was anyone insulting her the way she constantly insulted herself? 

What part of her did they notice first? The arm? The leg? The mechanical eye? The lack of another eye? The stitches on her non-mechanical limbs? Everything about her was very easy to judge and insult, certainly that's what they were doing. If she looked freaky to herself, she must've looked like a walking nightmare to everyone who had the misfortune of seeing her. She didn't like saying and thinking such things about herself, but she just couldn't bring herself to think any differently. 

She took full notice of the crackling of thunder in the distant sky, a smile slowly making its way to her face. What perfect timing, that distraction was certainly needed and appreciated. Turning her attention to what was outside the window, she watched the split-second flashes that contrasted the dark atmosphere, bringing her mind to a peaceful place like it always did. She had a silly thought: if the sky had feelings, would it be ok with thunder and lighting? Would it be scared? Would it be in pain? Well, the sky has no feelings, so there was nothing to worry about there.

**I couldn’t find any hint or a single reason why**

**What’s that word again? They call it “life”, oh yes, that a human says they need**

**So, if this is “life”, than why don’t they cry when anguish is tearing their own heart out?**

**Now I see that being human could mean that there’s always something more…**

**Left to believe**

Humans were such complex creatures, all unique yet all so similar, it always amazed Natalie. She spent her time studying their behaviors, either observing them when she went out or reading many books about how they worked, she just wanted to learn everything so she could have some chance of fitting in. But no matter how much she figured out, there was no way she could blend in, everything about her was noticeable no matter how much she tried to hide from their curious gazes. There was still so much about these complicated creations that she couldn't figure out, they were fascinating. Hmm... was "creations" rude? They must've come from something, so, in a way, they were creations. Maybe it sounded too similar to "experiment", but they were two completely different things to her. She was sort of talking about them like they were animals, or aliens, but they just felt so unfamiliar to her that she couldn't help her studying habits on them. She admired humans, she really did, even if she struggled to get answers for the questions she asked about them.

The whole concept of "life" somehow managed to be even more complex, giving each and every person a different experience for (usually) many, many years. This time was an opportunity meant to be used wisely, humans had to work really hard to live the best "life" they possibly could, some succeeded while others failed to make anything of themselves. They said it was something they needed, but tons of them threw it away or failed to meet its demands, it was truly cruel how life just picked who was worthy of it. 

Still, no matter how humans despaired, they usually managed to pick themselves right back up again and move on, almost like nothing happened in the first place. Sometimes they didn't even cry as was expected of them, or they came out of horrible experiences as a much stronger version of themselves. Natalie admired their bravery, she wanted to be courageous like that, but she didn't really understand how they did it. Did they have something more to look forward to? Was there something truly precious in their life? They almost always found something that made enduring pain worth it, no matter how small it may've seemed. They always found something to believe in, and that was inspiring to her.

Sure, there were a few things she believed in, the most obvious one being the married couple that made the odd decision to adopt her instead of a normal child. She had been told she was really intelligent, that she knew information no kid her age could dream of having at this time, and her knowledge of anatomy and related sciences was the only part of herself she felt any sort of pride towards, but she had absolutely no idea how to take advantage of it. Would those get her somewhere in life in her future? She wanted to believe that, no matter how unlikely it was, there was a shot for her to be something important someday. Maybe she didn't believe it 100%, but whatever percentage it was at was enough for her.

**What follows after rainy days?**

**Find hope in rainbows**

**What glimmers in a puddle deep?**

**Find hope in afterglow**

The more Natalie thought about it, the more she realized life and emotions could be compared to different weather conditions. Aside from her unpleasant thoughts being like out-of-control thunderstorms, rain was like sadness and sunshine was like happiness, but those were the obvious ones. Witnessing the light re-emerge after a vicious storm, looking as good as ever, was just like how humans got through the terrible experiences life threw at them. It starts by looking really bleak and hopeless, then there's a small sliver of light that encourages you to keep going, and then the dark clouds go away! Sometimes they come back, but they would always go away again. She felt bad for the people who never found that light, who gave up forever, she wished she could help people who were suffering in such horrible ways. Sometimes, the darkness made humans better, and that was like a rainbow. 

Oh, and the puddles left behind could fit in, too. They were like the after-effects of those bad experiences. Sometimes, something would be changed by what was endured, whether permanently or temporarily. Or maybe they were simply the memories that would most likely end up forgotten, that seemed a little more fitting, but maybe it could be both. All of her comparisons sounded cheesy, but they were beneficial to her and that's what mattered.

**Open your eyes**

**(Open your eyes)**

Natalie spent a lot of time analyzing her new mom and dad, the ones who loved her and she loved in turn. They were just more proof of how different people were, even at similar ages, as they were nothing like the previous pair she had. They gave her nothing but support, and they always seemed to be making a fuss over her. It took her several weeks to get even an idea of how they felt, but she could tell pretty easily now, probably because she was used to their faces and emotional cues. They never judged her for anything, either, and that had been the most confusing thing about them.

She had hope for herself, that she could do something with her life that would cause everyone to appreciate her. If she could be remembered for years, than she would consider her life a victory. There was still so much she didn't understand, but she was piecing it together slowly, she'd get the full puzzle eventually.

**Then a rusted gear, jittering my ear, starting low to hear**

**Try and connect**

The ears were the only parts of her body that went completely untouched, but they probably would've gotten to them if they had more time. Her eyes being screwed up did have a trade-off, which was spectacular hearing, she could hear a whole lot of things that other people may've missed. She could hear the ticks and clicks of the metal ball in her socket, leaving a tiny ringing sensation there to bug her for an annoying few seconds.

She was still working on effective ways to connect with others, but most of her ideas ended up being failures. She knew she'd figure it out eventually, it was all just trial and error, one of her attempts was bound to be successful. 

**Ah, what is life and what’s it got to do with love!?**

**What’s the word again? They call it “man”, oh yes, it’s a thing that feels so deep**

**So, if this is “man”, than why do they kill and die when it’s tearing their own heart out?**

**Now I see that being human could mean that there’s always something more**

Amongst all of her research and observation, Natalie thought of a new question, one she most likely would never get an answer to. Was the way someone's life would go planned out start-to-finish from the second they were born, or was it all just like a game of random chance? Apparently, that's what was called destiny, but was it possible to change it or was it set in stone permanently? She always heard it could be changed, that you were in control of it, but there was no proof to back this claim up that she could see. And where did "love" fit into all of this? It was just something to make life better and give people a reason to want their life in the first place, right? Or maybe "love" did something even bigger than that, but there was no possible way of finding this out, she just knew "love" was important to a lot of people. 

Humans were largely driven by their complicated set of emotions, which seemed to influence all of their actions, they did whatever would make them happy while narrowly avoiding the dark pits of despair and hopelessness. The good feelings usually beat out the bad feelings, like they were locked in an endless cycle of battles that almost always ended the exact same way. Those fights ended the opposite way for her, and for a lot of other unfortunate people, too, but she wanted happiness to win just like anyone else did. Maybe her sadness... no, it wasn't sadness, it was all numb, nothing.... well, whatever it was, maybe it'd go away in the future, but, for now, it was an ongoing storm. She was so confused, at least she could discern that, funnily enough.

Did humans ever ignore their feelings and do something they knew wouldn't help their happiness? Now, that just wouldn't make sense. Why would someone intentionally do something they knew would make them feel horrible? Was it sometimes the "right" thing to do? Now she was just confusing herself even more. She must've been missing huge chunks of information. What reason did they have for killing each other in wars or other acts of violence? Death was something people feared, but there was no point in being scared of something that was inevitable, it wouldn't change anything. Despite the pain such activities spread, they kept at it, for no reason she could possibly figure out. 

Hmmm... maybe the reason was the same as why they picked themselves up from situations that seemed hopeless, maybe the events afterwards made their actions worth it. The world was a cruel, scary place, full of infinite scary possibilities and scary people, but humans were super brave and always found ways to cope with their struggles. She admired that, she wanted to be like that, maybe she already was. After all, despite everything that constantly bothered her, she was still here. She wasn't doing much, but she was still here. She wanted to do much, she wanted to help others, maybe she could use the science that hurt her to help others, turn something evil into something good, that sounded very nice to her. There was something telling her she'd fail, that she'd never be able to make anything noteworthy of herself, but she ignored it, just like the humans she admired so much. No, she was a human, too, no matter how much she felt like she wasn't.

That must've been part of life, a part of being human.... they always had something to look forward to, and when they ran out, they just created or found something else all by themselves. No, there had to be more to them than that, and she was certainly going to figure it out eventually. Even if she denied it, even if she didn't believe it, she was also a human, and she had to find ways to act like one, to fit in as much as she could..... Actually, she didn't want to blend into the crowd and become forgettable, she wanted to be noticeable and remembered and respected, but she didn't want her abnormal appearance to have anything to do with how people perceived her, she wanted them to like her because of what she did. If she could start helping people in some way, if she could help humans.... er... people... be happy, how could she ask for anything more? That was the hope she decided to hold onto.

**It’s so loud!! Through my head came all this static noise around**

**What’s that word again? They call him “God”, oh yes, it’s a thing that runs so deep**

**So, if this is “God”, than they all believe in him, and he’s saving all that’s left now**

**Now I see, without a voice that could scream, that there’s always something more….**

**Left to believe**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending lyrics really couldn't fit into the story, as I'm content with where it ended and don't like writing about religion, but I put them there for completion's sake.


	4. Profile: Georgia E. Anima

**Full Name:** Georgia Enit Anima  
**Pronunciation:** Jor-Juh N-it Uh-nee-muh  
**Name Meaning:**  Georgia = "Tiller of the soil", "Farmer". Enit = "Woodlark". Anima = "Soul", "Spirit"  
**Name Origin:**  Georgia = A feminine form of the Greek George. Enit = Welsh. Anima = Latin.  
**  
Gender/Sex:** Female  
**Birthday:** October 25 (Scorpio)  
**Sexuality:**  Demiromantic   
**Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class  
  
**Dominant Hand:** Right  
**Blood Type:** O  
**Ingredient:** Porcelain doll

\-----------------------

 **Typing:** Ghost

 **Powers:** Apparition Materialization, Phantasm Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness

 **Resistances:** Toxokinesis, Volukinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Umbrakinesis, Phantasm Manipulation

 **Restrictions:** Her powers work better at night than during the day. She's also quite physically weak, hardly being able to take or deliver a hit without magic.

\-------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Good

 **Hair:** Blond, long, tied into a ponytail

 **Eyes:** Indigo

 **Apparel:** Georgia is most often seen wearing a black and indigo short-sleeved dress, gray tights, and black boots. She keeps her hair tied up with a white ghost hair clip.

 **Hygiene:** She's quite serious about taking care of herself. She always makes sure to look clean and presentable before going out and bathes everyday.

 **Diet:** She has a pretty good diet. She prefers healthy things, but does enjoy the occasional sweet.

 **Exercise:** She's not one to engage in intense physical activity, but she takes walks in the dead of night whenever she feels like it.

 **Running Speed:** She’s not that fast, especially in comparison to Valerie. She’s always struggling to catch up.

 **Posture:** She stands up straight all the time. She needs to look mature and alert.

 **Dexterity:** Great

 **Reflexes:** Decent

 **Allergies:** Spices

 **Wardrobe:** Dark colors are preferable, and she usually wears gothic lolita dresses or outfits that make her look mature.

 **Accessories:** Ghost hair clip

 **Scent:** Usually smells like books and/or ink

\------------------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** N/A

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** Georgia's intelligence is perhaps her most noteworthy trait. She enjoys learning new things and teaching others. She has a strong love for reading, spending a lot of her time in the library and having a book at least close to her at almost all times. She loves using fancy words and always thinks things through logically. She knows a ton about urban legends, ghosts and other spiritual entities, creepypastas, and almost everything else related to the supernatural.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Georgia has a Lawful Neutral alignment. She values order and organization and generally lives by her own standards, (with her powers being the only exception to this outlook). She'll always do what she views as the most logical action, even if it's something others wouldn't approve of.

\-----------------------------------------

 **Likes:** Reading, Learning, Paranormal entities, Urban legends, Haunted locations, Tea, Muffins, Chess, Comfortable silence, Ritual games, Sudoku, Incense, Gothic Lolita dresses

 **Dislikes:** Improper grammar, Loud noises, Reality TV, Thin hair-bands, Fairies, Passion Fruit, Gossip, Fragile pencils, Misinformation, Showing emotion, Recklessness

 **Hobbies:** She likes playing horror games

 **Favorite Book:** Real Ghosts, Restless Spirits, and Haunted Places - Braid Steiger

 **Favorite Animal:** Rats

 **Favorite Food:** Blueberry muffins

 **Perks:** She's very mature and intelligent, and remains calm even in tense situations. She serves as the voice of reason for Valerie and Tiffany. She always makes sure to learn something from her mistakes and usually takes them in stride. She's very cautious and protective of the people she cares about.

 **Virtues:** Diligence. She's very studious and always gets her work done no matter what.

 **Flaws:** She places little value in people's emotions, thinking that the most logical option is always the best one for everybody and disregarding how people feel about it. She's very skeptical and distrusting of new people, making it hard to befriend her, and she hardly gives people a second chance.

 **Vices:** Pride. She's very confident about her intellect, enjoys proving people wrong, and is generally kind of a smartass.

 **Phobias:** Dementophobia

\--------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

Georgia lives with her mother Cassandra Anima. Her mother's a bit of a ditz, which causes Georgia significant annoyance, but the two love each other dearly.

Georgia is best friends with Tiffany and Valerie. She's a little annoyed by the latter's recklessness and concerned about the former's mental health, so she tries to help them both stay safe and genuinely cares for them. She deeply values their well-being and does care for how they feel, but will push their emotions aside if necessary to do what's best for them.

Georgia met Valerie on the schoolyard, Valerie approaching her as she read a book quietly and inviting her to play. Georgia tried to refuse the invite, but Valerie was persistent and determined, so Georgia hesitantly agreed to play for a while.

Georgia met Tiffany later that same day, when Valerie decided to eat lunch with her and later invited Tiffany to sit and eat with them.

Because of their near-opposite moralities and personalities, Georgia is constantly at odds with Monique. Georgia especially detests Monique’s attention whore tendencies and constantly loud speaking volume.

 _Family_  
Cassandra Anima (Mother)

 **Social Aptitude:** Georgia is generally decent in social situations. She doesn't like socializing and prefers to be alone with a good book, but she remains calm, level-headed, and respectful whenever she's forced to mingle.

 **Relationship Status:** Georgia is currently single

\-----------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Very high

 **Known Languages:** English and Latin

 **Vocabulary:** Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness

 **Memory:** Fantastic

 **Temperament:** Melancholic

 **Learning Style:** Verbal

 **Emotional Stability:** Quite stable

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\--------------------------------

 **Voice:** Monotone

 **Pitch:** Medium

 **Volume:** Quiet

 **Laughter:** She doesn’t laugh much, but it’s always quiet and not overly joyous.

\-------------------------------------

 **Hearing:** Great

 **Taste:** Average

 **Smell:** Great

 **Vision:** Great

 **Intuition:** Decent

\--------------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Strong

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s all gray-scale, isn’t it? She’ll appreciate the good while dealing with the bad.

 **Primary Objective:** She’s currently focused on getting through school with good grades. She hopes to learn as much as she possibly can, too.

 **Secondary Objective:** She hopes to grow more comfortable with using her powers in public.

 **Priorities:** Logic over emotion, to sum it up

 **Motivation:** Georgia is mostly motivated by her desire for knowledge. She likes having new experiences in the hopes they'll teach her something.

 **Self Confidence:** Decent

 **Self Control:** High

 **Self Esteem:** Decent

 **Quirks:** Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness

 **Desires:** She wants to learn as much as she can, because knowledge is the most important thing to her. A smaller desire is for a pet rat, but she knows they’re a lot of responsibility.

 **Lures:** She’s tempted by knowledge and ghost sightings.

 **Guilty Pleasures:** Ritual Games

 **Bad Habit:** Making decisions for others

 **Nervous Habit:** Rubbing her arms

 **Savvies:** Academics, ritual games, and tea-making.

 **Ineptitudes:** Valuing emotions, forgiving people, and taking it easy.

 **Worries:** She’s concerned about Valerie’s recklessness and Tiffany’s anxiety getting worse and causing them problems. She’s slightly concerned her logic before emotions approach will drive people away in the future. Her biggest worry, however, is the possibility of her abilities being uncovered.

 **Soft Spots:** Valerie, Tiffany, and spirits

 **Cruel Streak:** She places little value in emotions, which inevitably leads to her hurting people.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She's won every Ritual Ghost Game she's played. (She'd be dead if she didn't, so...)

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She's ashamed of her failed romance with Jake, as she knows they rushed into the relationship and were never a good match. She views the whole thing as a big mistake and is planning to be more careful about who she chooses to date from now on. Truthfully, she dated him out of her desire to learn what being in a relationship was like, and not out of any sort of romantic affection for him.

 **Favorite Dream:** She’d really like for people to stop being so scared of ghosts

 **Worst Nightmare:** Being shunned for her abilities

 **Earliest Memory:** She vaguely remembers when she was created

 **Fondest Memory:** Meeting Valerie and Tiffany

 **Worst Memory:** Her entire relationship with Jake, especially how badly he took the breakup

 **Happiest Moment:** Discovering her powers

 **Humor:** She likes anti-jokes

 **Secrets:** She hides her insecurities behind a sharp tongue and stoic attitude. She's especially determined to hide her powers.

 **Pet Peeves:** Loud, incessant noises

 **Creativity:** High

 **Generosity:** Decent

 **Honesty:** Below average

 **Loyalty:** Very high

 **Insecurities:** Her type of powers are generally considered to be villainous in nature, which makes her feel like she doesn't truly deserve to be called a hero.

 **Patience Level:** High

 **Reliability:** Very high

 **Responsibility:** Very high

 **Sleep Schedule:** Her sleeping schedule is sporadic. She sometimes stays up late at night and falls asleep early in the morning or in the afternoon. She always manages to get it back on track eventually. It’s a cycle.

 **Community Service:** Her mother works at a library, so Georgia volunteers there often.

 **Dream Job:** She claims she wants to be an author, but she actually wants to be a paranormal investigator

 **Grades:** Excellent, of course

\------------------------------

 **Archetype:** The Spock

 **Enneagram:** Quiet Specialist

 **Role:** The Brains of the DarkCrystal Girls

\---------------------------------

 **Tropes**  
_I See Dead People_  
_Insufferable Genius_ \- Downplayed. She's prideful of her intellect and likes to show it off, but she's usually respectful about it.  
_Hair Decorations_  
_Badass Bookworm_  
_The Stoic/Not So Stoic_  
_Smart People Play Chess_  
_Sesquipedalian Loquaciousness_  
_Odd Friendship_ \- With Valerie and Tiffany  
_Soul Power_  
_Dark Is Not Evil_  
_Smart People Wear Glasses/Purely Aesthetic Glasses_  
_Red Oni, Blue Oni_ \- The Blue Oni to Valerie's Red Oni  
_Weak, But Skilled_  
_Pragmatic Hero_  
_Wacky Parent, Serious Child_ \- Her mother, Cassandra, is a Bunny-Ears Lawyer.  
_Wise Beyond Their Years_  
_Little Miss Snarker/Stepford Snarker_  
_Bad Powers, Good People_  
_Unhappy Medium_ \- Zig-zagged. She hates the reputation of her powers more than she hates her powers themselves.  
_Squishy Wizard_  
_Stool Pigeon_  
_Emotion Suppression_  
_Lady of Black Magic_  
_Meaningful Name_  
_Smart People Know Latin_  
_Elegant Gothic Lolita_  
_Creepy Doll_ \- She was made from one of these  
_Ghostly Chill_ \- Constantly gave this off when she was younger, but she has since learned to control it. However, she's still cold to the touch.  
_Takes One to Kill One_ \- Having the Ghost typing, she's weak to other spiritual abilities and can be defeated by knocking her attacks back at her  
_Supernatural Is Purple_ \- Downplayed. She’s able to summon and talk to ghosts, and her main color is indigo. (A combination of blue and purple)  
_Creepy Good/Creepy Child/Creepy Loner Girl_ \- Downplayed currently, though she was especially this when she was younger.  
_Hero with Bad Publicity_ \- She fears becoming one of these

 **Theme Song:** Ghost Rule - DECO*27

 **Soundtrack**  
Clean Freak - Scop  
Ghost Rule - DECO*27  
Dramaturgy - Eve  
Star of the Show - GHOST  
Lonely Hide and Seek - 150P  
Idola Circus - Neru

 **Personality**  
A stoic and highly intelligent girl who values logic over emotions, she loves reading and learning, as well as teaching things to others. She’s always sure to carefully assess a situation from all angles before deciding which course of action would be best to take. She’s skeptical of new people and slow to let them in, unwilling to give people who have hurt her a second chance unless they make a really strong effort to regain her trust. She’s never influenced by any personal bias and handles bad situations calmly.

She’s quite prideful about her intelligence, but doesn’t look down on those who aren’t as smart as her. She has a very extensive vocabulary and often sprinkles more complicated words into her sentences, sometimes confusing the people around her. She isn’t shy about proving someone wrong or correcting them when they make a mistake, but she’ll usually do so in a (relatively) polite manner.

She’s very protective and watchful over those she cares about, especially Valerie and Tiffany. She worries the former’s stunts and the latter’s anxiety will cause them serious problems one day, and is fully prepared to deal with such issues. She often has to step in to keep them calm and under control, knowing how to talk Valerie out of extremely dangerous activities and snap Tiffany out of panic attacks. She gets them back on track whenever they become distracted and works hard to keep them all together.

She has a strong fascination for the supernatural, especially spirits, due to her inherent connection to them. She spends a lot of times talking to ghosts, treating them like close friends, and even summons them to battle for her. She secretly enjoys playing Ritual Games, she knows the majority of them are fatal, but she’s cautious and knowledgeable enough to play them correctly, not to mention her closeness to such apparitions.

Whenever she receives compliments, her stoicism immediately disappears, turning her into a blushing and stuttering mess, though she desperately tries to prevent such reactions.

She strongly believes the most logical decision is the best one, ignoring how others feel to do what she believes they need to be done. She’ll unhesitantly tell on her friends if they break any rules, knowing such behavior could continue if the consequences aren’t faced. She’s prone to making decisions for others, regardless of whether they want her input or not. She generally doesn’t place much value in emotions, but does make exceptions for serious emotional problems and special circumstances, or if she’s directly confronted about such issues.

She's aware the sorts of abilities she possesses are generally looked-down upon by the general public and is very insecure about this, often questioning her heroic role and image, so she generally avoids using these powers around watching eyes. She’s very willing to do things most people labelled as heroes wouldn’t and is generally unaffected by lost life because of her powers.

Her issues with undervaluing the emotions of others comes from suppressing her own, because she’s scared of opening up to others only for them to be scared off. She also sees feelings as a general obstacle, ignoring them in favor of efficiency, allowing her to get more work done overall.

  
**MBTI Personality Type:** ISTJ (Introverted, Sensing, Thinking, Judging)

** Trivia **

\- She was a ghost when I first created her.


	5. Profile: Valerie E. Karris

**Full Name:** Valerie Eva Karris (Val)  
 **Pronunciation:** Val-er-e E-vuh Care-iss  
 **Name Meaning:** Valerie = "Strong”, “Valiant”, “To Be Healthy”, “To Be Strong”. Eva = “Life” “Living one”. Karris = “To Love”, “To Like”, “Loved One”, “Friend”, “Relation”, “Filled with Grace and Kindness”, “Very Dear”  
 **Name Origin:** Valerie: From the Latin Valerius, an old Roman family name derived from valere. Eva: Latinate counterpart of English Eve. Karris: Welsh word “caru”

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** August 12  
 **Sexuality:** Biromantic  
 **Socioeconomic Class:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant:** Ambidextrous  
 **Blood Type:** O  
 **Ingredient:** Bandages

\-------------------------------

 **Typing:** Dark/Fighting

 **Powers:** Blood Crystallization, Blood Attacks, Blood Armor

 **Resistances:** Phantasm Manipulation, Psychokinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Volukinesis, Photokinesis

 **Restrictions:** She can’t use her blood powers when she’s not actually bleeding.

\---------------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** She’s in top-form.

 **Hair:** Black, long, messy

 **Eyes:** Bright green

 **Apparel:** Valerie usually wears a black and green shirt with a grinning emote in the middle, green arm-warmers, gray shorts, and black, white, and green shoes.

 **Hygiene:** Generally poor. She will get cleaned off whenever she becomes really dirty or smelly, but ultimately dismisses such things as a very small matter.

 **Diet:** Rather poor

 **Exercise:** She gets tons of exercise, as she can’t stand sitting still for long periods of time.

 **Running Speed:** Fast

 **Posture:** Decent

 **Dexterity:** Great

 **Reflexes:** Great

 **Allergies:** Soy

 **Wardrobe:** She usually wears tank-tops and shorts, as these make it easier for her to make use of her powers.

 **Accessories:** Her arm-warmers.

 **Scent:** She usually smells like dirt and blood

\-----------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** N/A

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She has very extensive knowledge of anatomy and physics.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Valerie has a Chaotic Neutral alignment. She places high value in her freedom and independence and prioritizes fun above almost all else. She dislikes repression and weakness of any kind and majorly distrusts authority figures, thinking of them as fun-killers. But she never has bad intentions and will help people who need it.

\-------------------------

 **Likes:** Exercising, Fighting, Video Games, Pulling pranks, Bubble wrap, Junk food, Stunts, Scaring people, Vampires, Silly putty, Slippery socks

 **Dislikes:** School, Authority figures, Confined Spaces, Heat waves, Salad, Staying indoors, Sitting still, Rainy days, Stunt accidents, Appearing weak

 **Hobbies:** She has a lot of hobbies, but small stunts is the one she enjoys the most.

 **Favorite Book:** She doesn’t read enough books to have a favorite.

 **Favorite Animal:** Bats

 **Favorite Food:** Pot Stickers

 **Perks:** She's encouraging and supportive of her friends, pushing them to try new things and have fun. She becomes guilt-ridden whenever she causes her friends to get hurt, hugging them and bandaging every injury she can find. She's very loyal and will gladly put herself in severe danger to help those she cares for.

 **Virtues:** Diligence. She's a very hard-worker who refuses to give up on anything she cares about, especially if it's important.

 **Flaws:** She can come off as rude and off-putting to new people, making it difficult for her to gain new friends. She struggles with empathy and doesn't fully understand when people are upset. She's very reckless, which has led to her getting hurt on more than one occasion. She's very impatient and has a hard time staying focused.

 **Vices:** Pride. She talks quite highly of herself and dislikes asking for help, she'll only do so when she's sure she really needs it.

Phobias: Merinthophobia

\------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

Valerie lives with her fathers, Tyrell and Vince Karris. She's very close to both of them and they're her biggest influences.

Valerie is best friends with Georgia and Tiffany. The two are overwhelmed by her recklessness and strong desire to have fun no matter what, but they truly care for her and often worry she'll get seriously injured or even killed in one of her stunts.

Valerie met Georgia on the schoolyard, approaching her as she read a book quietly and inviting her to play. Georgia initially refused, but eventually relented due to Valerie's persistent pushiness. Later that same day, she chose Tiffany as her partner for an assignment.

 _Family_  
\- Tyrell Karris  
\- Vince Karris

 **Social Aptitude:** Valerie is decent at social situations. She's extroverted and always happy at the thought of having someone new to have fun with, but her attitude can sometimes cause people to not be interested in her friendship.

 **Relationship Status:** Single

\------------------------

 **Intelligence:** High

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** Normal

 **Memory:** Above average

 **Temperament:** Choleric

 **Learning Style:** Visual

 **Emotional Stability:** Very stable.

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\----------------------

 **Voice:** Somewhat girlish

 **Pitch:** Medium

 **Volume:** Loud

 **Laughter:** Spirited

\-----------------------

 **Hearing:** Above average

 **Taste:** Great

 **Smell:** Below average

 **Vision:** Great

 **Intuition:** Above average

 **Etiquette:** Below average

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s fun and exciting!

 **Primary Objective:** She doesn’t have any deeply meaningful goals, she just wants to make life as fun as possible.

 **Secondary Objective:** She wants to be a professional stuntwoman

 **Priorities:** Fun

 **Motivation:** Valerie is largely motivated by her wish to have an exciting lifestyle. She engages in dangerous activities because of the thrill they provide and is practically addicted to adrenaline.

 **Self Confidence:** Very high

 **Self Control:** Very low

 **Self Esteem:** Very high

 **Quirks:** Occasionally chews on her hair

 **Desires:** She’s still too young to have a motorcycle….

 **Lures:** If you want her to do something, either convince her that it’s fun or promise to take her somewhere actually fun afterwards.

 **Guilty Pleasure:** She watches bad shows and movies just to judge them.

 **Bad Habit:** Fidgeting

 **Nervous Habit:** Lashing out

 **Savvies:** Fighting, Playing pranks, Stunts

 **Ineptitudes:** Taking things seriously, Emphasizing, First Impressions

 **Worries:** She’s a bit worried about Tiffany never breaking out of her shell. She also really wants Georgia to learn how to loosen up.

 **Soft Spots:** Tiffany and Georgia

 **Cruel Streaks:** She has trouble empathizing with others, leading to her occasionally coming off as insensitive.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She’s done some small stunts here and there.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** Of course, she’s failed some small stunts, too.

 **Favorite Dream:** Being a famous stuntwoman.

 **Worst Nightmare:** Her stunts causing harm (or worse) to her friends.

 **Earliest Memory:** Her parents taking her to visit their work for the first time.

 **Fondest Memory:** Meeting Georgia and Tiffany

 **Worst Memory:** Breaking her wrist when she was 4.

 **Happiest Moment:** The first small stunt she pulled off successfully.

 **Humor:** She’ll laugh at almost anything.

 **Secrets:** The scars under her arm-warmers.

 **Pet Peeves:** Buzzkills

 **Creativity:** Above average

 **Generosity:** Decent

 **Honesty:** Average

 **Loyalty:** Very high

 **Insecurities:** She hates that she’s bad at making friends

 **Patience Level:** Low

 **Reliability:** Decent

 **Responsibility:** Low

 **Sleep Schedule:** She’s an early-bird, as she doesn't like the thought of wasting so much of the day sleeping.

 **Community Service:** Keeping the town safe

 **Dream Job:** As said before, she wants to be a stuntwoman. However, she does have a back-up plan, and that’s being a boxer instead.

 **Grades:** Below average

\----------------------------

 **Archetype:** The Id

 **Enneagram:** Enthusiastic Visionary

 **Role:** The Leader of the DarkCrystal Girls

\-------------------------------

 **Tropes**  
 _The Prankster_  
 _The Gadfly_  
 _Jerk With A Heart Of Gold_  
 _Genki Girl_  
 _The Hedonist - Downplayed_  
 _Attention Deficit… Ooh, Shiny!_  
 _Tank-Top Tomboy_  
 _Odd Friendship_ \- With Tiffany and Georgia  
 _Tomboy and Girly Girl_ \- The Tomboy to Tiffany’s Girly Girl  
 _Straight Man and Wise Guy_ \- The Wise Guy to Georgia’s Straight Man  
 _Action Girl_  
 _Outdoorsy Gal_  
 _Red Oni, Blue Oni_ \- The Red to Georgia’s Blue  
 _Unskilled, But Strong_  
 _Bloody Murder_  
 _Leeroy Jenkins_  
 _Didn't Think This Through_  
 _Ironic Name_ \- Her last name means "Filled with Grace and Kindness", which she really isn't. (Though she does try to fit the latter)

 **Theme Song:** After-School Stride - Last Note

 **Soundtrack**  
After-School Stride - Last Note  
Adrenaline - Shinedown  
One for the Money - Escape the Fate

  
 **Personality**  
Valerie is a playful and mischievous girl who’s always searching for ways to have as much fun as possible. It’s quite rare for her to take any situation truly seriously, especially when it’s something she deems boring, instead attempting to turn it into a game. She’s very hyper and energetic, struggling to stay in one place for long and having a strong hatred of being confined. She loves telling jokes and laughs on a regular basis.

She strongly believes everything is much more fun when others are involved, so she’ll always try to include others in her activities. She’s a huge risk-taker who’s injured more often than not, but she feels horrible whenever her actions result in somebody innocent getting hurt. She often overwhelms people with her boundless energy, needing somebody else to bring her under control.

Her first impressions often come across as too strong or pushy, making it difficult for her to make new friends, as she accidentally scares people away instead. This never deters her for long, as she’ll just try befriending somebody else. She’s very loyal and has tons of faith in everyone she’s close to, she’s always willing to help them and is very encouraging. She mainly shows people she cares by pranking and gently teasing them, but will apologize and back off if she goes too far.

She spends tons of time outdoors and can’t stand being holed up for long periods of time, she’s usually out searching for a thrill or a potential new friend. She greatly enjoys fighting and hardly turns down the challenge of a good brawl, but she doesn’t actively look for opponents, as it completely ruins the surprise and suspense. As long as she’s facing against someone worthy and not dangerous to others, she hardly cares about the outcome or the injuries she may sustain.

She’s very passionate about her interests and can talk about them at length, but will always be sure to ask what the listener is interested in afterwards, just to be fair. She struggles to become invested in things that don’t involve subjects she enjoys and is generally easily distracted. She doesn’t put in too much effort unless she has incentive to do so, putting off business for as long as she can get away with in order to keep having fun.

She’s very bad at handling emotional issues, usually choosing to ignore them and hope they go away on their own rather than do anything about it. She will happily offer encouragement to a person who’s struggling, usually inviting them to play a game or bombarding them with jokes, but doesn’t know how to properly confront such problems and is generally uninformed. This can make her come across as insensitive, but she does really want people to be happy and have fun.

 **MBTI Personality Type:** ESFP (Extroverted, Sensing, Feeling, Perceiving)

 **Trivia**  
\- She was a vampire when I first created her.


	6. Profile: Tiffany A. Pratt

**Full Name:** Tiffany Ayn Pratt (Tiff)  
 **Pronunciation:** Tiff-uh-nee Ann Praht  
 **Name Meaning:** Tiffany = “Manifestation of God”. Ayn = “Grace” Pratt = “Trick”, “Craft”  
 **Name Origin:** Tiffany: Latin. Ayn: Finnish form of “Ann”, Pratt: English boy’s name

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** June 1 (Gemini)  
 **Sexuality:** Biromantic  
 **Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Right  
 **Blood Type:** A-  
 **Ingredient:** Cotton

\-----------------------------------

 **Typing:** Normal

 **Powers:** Skin Hardening, Alleviation, Enhancement Calling, Tracking Evasion

 **Resistances:** N/A

 **Weaknesses:** Defense Break, Tracking Teleportation

 **Restrictions:** Lack of offensive abilities

\--------------------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Decent

 **Hair:** Short, golden, covers her eyes

 **Eyes:** Lavender

 **Apparel:** She wears a sleeveless lavender jacket, a bright red T-shirt, gauze bandages around her arms, gray shorts, black ripped tights, and pink, white, and black shoes.

 **Hygiene:** She takes pretty good care of herself, taking baths whenever she feels necessary and making sure there's nothing off about her appearance before she goes into public. She's also very serious about her hair and how it looks, and hates it when her hair is touched without her permission.

 **Diet:** Average

 **Exercise:** She doesn't exercise much, but spends a good amount of time outdoors and her powers make her very physically resilient.

 **Running Speed:** Average

 **Posture:** Somewhat poor

 **Dexterity:** Above average

 **Reflexes:** Above average

 **Allergies:** Peanuts

 **Wardrobe:** She likes outfits that cover a lot.

 **Accessories:** Her bandages. She also keeps her bangs out of the way with a pink heart-shaped hairclip whenever she's alone.

 **Scent:** Tiffany lacks a discernible scent.

\-------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** Tiffany was bullied back in her old school, which is the cause of her current shyness, anxiety, and shame for her eye condition.

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** Tiffany has pretty good knowledge of how eyes work, especially things that can go wrong with them.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Tiffany has a Neutral Good alignment. She's a nice girl who likes helping her friends, but never gets involved in more serious stuff and prefers to keep to herself rather than fight anyone or anything.

\--------------------------

 **Likes:** Stuffed Animals, Balloons, Pears, Daydreaming, Cloud-watching, Artcrafts, Cotton candy, Cuddling, Sunhats, Pigeons, Sticker books, Aromatherapy

 **Dislikes:** Large crowds, Talking to strangers, Rock music, Jumpscares, Violence, Being photographed, Her hair being touched, Avocados, Being questioned

 **Hobbies:** Cutting snowflakes

 **Favorite Book:** The Power of Habit - Charles Duhigg

 **Favorite Animal:** Bunnies

 **Favorite Food:** Pear pie

 **Perks:** She's a sweet, pacifistic girl who would never hurt anybody no matter what, even if they hurt her. She's very creative and loves to help others. She's soft-spoken and very cautious. She's also really protective of her stuffed animals and takes great care of them.

 **Virtues:** Humility. She's very insecure, especially about her eyes.

 **Flaws:** Her unrelenting pacifism has led to her getting in trouble more than once, but she still refuses to learn how to fight despite good reasons presenting themselves to her. She's very distrusting of new people, always using her Skin Hardening when interacting with someone new. She's very emotionally sensitive, and it takes her a very long time to stop dwelling on insults.

 **Vices:** She doesn't seem to fit any of them.

 **Phobias:** Athazagoraphobia, Enochlophobia

\-----------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

Tiffany lives with her father, Harold Pratt. He's very loving and protective of his daughter. She doesn't have much of a relationship with her father’s ex-wife, Mandy, due to their divorce, but has no problems with her.

Tiffany is best friends with Valerie and Georgia, the three are extremely close and spend tons of time together. Tiffany isn't really into the same things they are, but they were the first people in her new school to approach her and this led to them becoming best friends despite not having many things in common.

Tiffany met Valerie when the latter picked the former to work together on an assignment, and met Georgia later the same day when Valerie asked Tiffany to eat lunch with the two of them.

Shocky is Tiffany's ex-boyfriend. The two started off as really happy together, as they had a good amount of things in common and were understanding of one another. But Shocky ended up angered by Tiffany's inability and disinterest in fighting, growing more and more tired of having to protect her all the time. This led to him dumping her in a rather violent way.

She's pretty good friends with Buzzsaw. She's the one who taught him that stuffed animals aren't made from real animals, and the two eventually became fairly close.

 _Family_  
\- Harold Pratt (Father)  
\- Mandy Rier (Mother)

 **Social Aptitude:** Tiffany has social anxiety and avoids these situations as much as she can, as she seriously fears saying or doing anything wrong and being made fun of. She always either freezes up or runs off when she sees a stranger approaching her and uses her Skin Hardening when meeting someone new.

 **Relationship Status:** Single

\-------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Average

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** Normal

 **Memory:** Above average

 **Temperament:** Phlegmatic

 **Learning Style:** Visual

 **Emotional Stability:** Below average

 **Mental Health:** Anxiety

\---------------------------

 **Voice:** Girly and soft

 **Pitch:** Somewhat high

 **Volume:** Quiet

 **Laughter:** Soft and quiet

\-------------------------

 **Hearing:** Excellent

 **Taste:** Above average

 **Smell:** Decent

 **Vision:** She has poor depth perception because of her hair, but her vision is otherwise average.

 **Intuition:** Varies

\------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Great

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s kinda scary, but she really can’t complain all too much.

 **Primary Objective:** Overcoming her anxiety, and maybe finding a way to defend herself without harming anyone.

 **Secondary Objective:** She’d love to find a way to fix her Anisocoria.

 **Priorities:** Safety

 **Motivation:** Most of her actions are influenced by her anxiety. On a more positive note, she’ll only step into fights if her friends are being hurt, but doesn’t feel like she’s much help, as she can’t actually do any damage, instead having to make them stronger.

 **Self Confidence:** Very low

 **Self Control:** High

 **Self Esteem:** Very low

 **Quirks:** Maybe the fact she wears bandages for basically no reason could count.

 **Desires:** Stuffed animals

 **Lures:** She can be convinced to do something if she’s promised a new stuffed animal afterwards, but only if it’s someone she trusts.

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Breakfast in bed

 **Bad Habit:** Her anxiety makes it nearly impossible for her to maintain eye contact with others.

 **Nervous Habit:** Intense stuttering

 **Savvies:** Paper crafts, making pillow forts, and stitching

 **Ineptitudes:** Talking to people, fighting, and social situations in general

 **Worries:** She’s often worried about a lot of things, but one of the biggest is the possibility of her being unable to protect her friends due to her weakness and anxiety.

 **Soft Spots:** She’s too nice to need any.

 **Cruel Streak:** She has never done anything cruel in her entire life.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She’s been attacked by herself more than once and has somehow managed to escape each time. She views this as dumb luck rather than actual accomplishments.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She’s very embarrassed about her Anisocoria, going to great lengths to hide it. She also feels she’ll never be able to do anything to help out her friends when they’re in real danger.

 **Favorite Dream:** Being rid of her anxiety

 **Worst Nightmare:** Being abandoned by her friends

 **Earliest Memory:** Her first day at her first school

 **Fondest Memory:** Meeting Valerie and Georgia

 **Worst Memory:** The entirety of her first school.

 **Happiest Moment:** Meeting Valerie and Georgia

 **Humor:** Wordplay

 **Secrets:** Anisocoria

 **Pet Peeves:** Line-cutters

 **Creativity:** High

 **Generosity:** Pretty high

 **Honesty:** Average

 **Loyalty:** Very high

 **Insecurities:** She’s insecure about almost everything about herself, but it’s mainly her Anisocoria, Anxiety, and inability and unwillingness to fight.

 **Patience Level:** High

 **Reliability:** Pretty high

 **Responsibility:** Above average

 **Sleep Schedule:** Healthy. She’s a morning person.

 **Community Service:** Keeping the town safe, technically, but she’s not too spectacular at it.

 **Dream Job:** She wants to be a doll-maker.

 **Grades:** Average

\---------------------------

 **Archetype:** The Ego

 **Enneagram:** Loyal Skeptic

 **Role:** The Heart of the DarkCrystal Girls

\---------------------------------

 **Tropes**  
 _Shrinking Violet_  
 _Peek-a-Bangs_  
 _Actual Pacifist_  
 _Dark and Troubled Past_  
 _All of the Other Reindeer_  
 _Odd Friendship_ \- With Valerie and Georgia  
 _Tomboy and Girly Girl_ \- The Girly Girl to Valerie’s Tomboy  
 _Fragile Flower_  
 _Girls Love Stuffed Animals_  
 _Tights Under Shorts_  
 _Pointless Band-Aid_  
 _Nobody Touches The Hair_

 **Theme Song:** Hello/How Are You? - Hoehoe-P

 **Soundtrack**  
Karakuri Pierrot - 40mP  
Your Body Temperature (Kimi No Taion) - Kuwagata-P  
Hello/How Are You? - Hoehoe-P  
Drop Pop Candy - Giga-P  
Telomere’s First Cry - Heavenz-P

 **Personality**  
Very timid and easily frightened, Tiffany is constantly worried about the safety of herself and the things/people she cares about. She panics whenever she’s in uncomfortable situations, especially when surrounded by strangers, and goes out of her way to avoid scenarios she deems even remotely stressful. She struggles to hold conversations and stutters often, even with close friends, and finds it nearly impossible to make eye-contact.

She refuses to approach others and is very uncomfortable whenever she’s the one approached, as she fears being judged and/or embarrassing herself. She’s very sensitive to any sort of insult or criticism, dwelling on them for long periods of time and taking everything said to heart, requiring serious reassurance to be able to think differently. Whenever she makes a mistake or says something questionable, she freezes up when she thinks about it and regrets it immensely.

She absolutely can’t stand the thought of harming anybody in any way, no matter how much they may have hurt her. She focuses solely on assisting and defending when helping her friends in necessary fights and runs away when faced with danger all by herself. She takes advantage of her Skin-Hardening whenever she has to interact with someone she doesn’t know, just in case they decide to attack her. Her pacifism only makes her more insecure, as she knows she won’t be able to help anyone when they need her to, but she could never bring herself to seriously injure anyone.

She’s very keen on protecting her friends and family, trying to stop them whenever they decide to do something potentially dangerous and hating when they’re insulted in any way. She treats her many stuffed animals nearly the same way, keeping them out of harm and speaking to them frequently, almost as if they were actually living creatures. She gives each one a name and cuddles with them frequently, and they’re the only ones she can bring herself to talk to about what’s bothering her. Whenever anyone she cares for is hurt, she’ll freak out and won’t be able to rest until she’s sure they’re all better.

She completely refuses to show anybody her covered eye and can’t stand when the hair in front of it is touched at all. She becomes defensive and runs off whenever she’s asked about it, as people finding out what’s wrong with her eye is one of her worst fears. While most assume she’s merely partially blind or has a scar, she’s had a few close-calls from people who were just too curious or from freak accidents. She’ll only uncover it when she’s alone, pinning it back so it doesn’t get in the way, as having it in her face all the time does annoy her occasionally.

She will never do anything that goes against her morals and beliefs and is surprisingly stubborn about such things. She struggles to get her emotions completely under control and generally feels things very strongly. She greatly enjoys all sorts of peaceful activities and takes any chance to escape the normal stress of the world for even a few minutes.

She really does want to become more outgoing and hates her anxiety more than anything, but she hasn’t made any significant progress yet. She’s very cautious when it comes to romantic relationships, as she fears having her heart broken yet again.

 **MBTI Personality Type:** ISFJ (Introverted, Sensing, Feeling, Judging)


	7. Profile: Monique P. Attwood

**Full Name:** Monique Pierce Attwood  
 **Pronunciation:** Moh-neek Pierce At-wood  
 **Name Meaning:** Monique = “Alone”, “Advisor.” Pierce = Refers to piercingly loud noises, in reference to her abilities. Attwood = “Local”  
 **Name Origin:** Monique = French. Pierce = Middle English. Attwood = Olde English pre 7th Century

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** September 30 (Libra)  
 **Sexuality:** Demiromantic  
 **Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Ambidextrous  
 **Blood Type:** A+  
 **Ingredient:** Microphone

\---------------------------------

 **Typing:** Normal/Fairy

 **Powers:** Musical Attacks, Musical Animation, Music Blast

 **Resistances:** Volukinesis, Umbrakinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Toxokinesis, Ferrikinesis

 **Restrictions:** Becomes fatigued if she overuses her powers, attacks are unrefined and in-discriminating

\-----------------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Good

 **Hair:** Purple, medium-length, partially covers her eye

 **Eyes:** Purple

 **Apparel:** Purple strapped t-shirt with a heart-shaped music note, pink skirt with a magenta music note in the bottom corner

 **Hygiene:** She takes really great care of herself, as performers need to look good for their audience

 **Diet:** Other than the large amounts of ice-cream she eats, her diet is pretty good.

 **Exercise:** She gets a lot of exercise, and especially enjoys jump-roping.

 **Running Speed:** Average

 **Posture:** Average

 **Dexterity:** Amazing

 **Reflexes:** Great

 **Allergies:** Wheat

 **Wardrobe:** She wears outfits you’d expect to see pop-stars wearing.

 **Accessories:** Pink wristbands

 **Scent:** She lacks a discernible scent

\------------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** N/A

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She knows everything there is to know about music; instruments, singing, rhythms, you name it.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Previously Neutral Good, Monique’s anger and bitterness about everyone ignoring and rejecting her when she was just trying to entertain and impress them pushed her into becoming Neutral Evil. She won’t work with anyone unless it’s necessary, refusing to give anyone any more chances to befriend her.

\----------------------------------

 **Likes:** Performing, Music, Fluff, Ice cream, Origami, Yo-yo tricks, Crickets, Red Rover, Oversized sleeves, Yakitori, Chalk, Parties, Warm pajamas

 **Dislikes:** Libraries, Competition, Tomatoes, Uncleanly appearances, Tacky outfits, Untuned instruments, Cheap headphones, Ghosts, Being quiet

 **Hobbies:** Origami

 **Favorite Book:** This is Your Brain on Music - Daniel Levitin

 **Favorite Animal:** Hummingbirds

 **Favorite Food:** Strawberry Ice Cream

 **Perks:** While previously welcoming and forgiving, Monique has lost these traits due to repeated rejections taking their toll on her. She’s very serious about entertaining as many people as possible and all of her ambitions. She takes accidents in stride, being quick to pick herself back up again. While destructive, she’ll generally leave anyone who willingly listens to her songs unharmed.

 **Virtues:** Fortitude. Monique refuses to let go of any goal she’s set her sights on

 **Flaws:** Monique does not take any rejection of her attempts to entertain well at all, using whatever means necessary to make people listen if they try to ignore her. She wants revenge against everyone who turned their backs on her, believing they deserve it for being ungrateful for her attempts to make them happy. On a lesser note, she’s very clumsy and has a very hard time remaining quiet.

 **Vices:** Pride.

Phobias: Psellismophobia

\---------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

Monique refuses to form bonds with anyone, as they’ve had enough chances to be her friends. The only people she personally cares for are her parents, generally hiding her vengeful nature from them and continuing to live with them, though the latter is more because she has nowhere else to go.

She’s made an enemy of everybody who ever ignored her, and is determined to make them pay for their constant rejection of her earnest attempts to entertain and befriend them.

If there’s any specific person she views as an enemy, it’s Georgia, their near-opposite personalities and moralities constantly putting them at odds with each other. Monique especially detests Georgia’s quiet and strict nature, calling her boring, and enjoys taunting her, as her abilities are largely ineffective against the singer.

 _Family_  
Eugene Attwood (Father)  
Klara Attwood (Mother)

 **Social Aptitude:** Having a strong love for entertaining, Monique is extroverted and will never hesitate to approach people. She’s affable towards those who choose to listen to her, though they’re few and far between. Of course, nobody really wants to be around her, especially not these days. She’s no longer willing to truly befriend anyone, however. In a way, she sees others as ways to improve her talent and heighten her ego.

 **Relationship Status:** Single

\-----------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Above average

 **Known Languages:** English and Japanese

 **Vocabulary:** Above average

 **Memory:** Decent

 **Temperament:** Sanguine

 **Learning Style:** Verbal

 **Emotional Stability:** Below average

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\----------------------------

 **Voice:** Girly

 **Pitch:** Somewhat high

 **Volume:** Loud. Always.

 **Laughter:** Squeaky and joyous

\---------------------------------

 **Hearing:** Amazing

 **Taste:** Decent

 **Smell:** Average

 **Vision:** Great

 **Intuition:** Decent

\----------------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Depends

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s pretty interesting and very fun. She can’t complain.

 **Primary Objective:** To become a famous and respected musician/singer.

 **Secondary Objective:** To get revenge against everyone who turned her away.

 **Priorities:** Anything that’ll get her closer to fame or revenge.

 **Motivation:** Everything Monique does is the result of her pride, addiction to attention, and hatred of rejection.

 **Self Confidence:** Very high

 **Self Control:** Low

 **Self Esteem:** It’s…. Complicated….

 **Quirks:** Tends to rub her cheeks a lot, usually with her microphone.

 **Desires:** Fame and revenge.

 **Lures:** She’s very stubborn and refuses to listen to others, so luring her would be very difficult. However, she can’t resist things that could possibly help her achieve her goals.

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Gossip magazines.

 **Bad Habit:** Talking too much

 **Nervous Habit:** Ruffling her hair

 **Savvies:** Singing, playing instruments, and yo-yo tricks

 **Ineptitudes:** Dancing, being quiet, dealing with rejection

 **Worries:** Truth be told, Monique isn’t worried about anything. She has no allies to fuss over and is too prideful and stubborn to give up on gaining what she wants.

 **Soft Spots:** She has one for anybody who listens to her willingly.

 **Cruel Streaks:** She’ll attack anybody who tries to ignore her performances and force them to listen to her until she’s satisfied. She’s not above torturing people for this purpose. She also doesn’t appreciate competition all that much, as she hates the risk of losing her spotlight, and will try to sabotage any competitors that may show up.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She’s pretty proud of learning how to use a yo-yo.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She’s an absolutely terrible dancer, but does plan on learning eventually.

 **Favorite Dream:** Finally gaining the fame and respect she feels she deserves.

 **Worst Nightmare:** Permanently losing her voice.

 **Earliest Memory:** She once got ice cream all over her dad’s work papers.

 **Fondest Memory:** She’s performed karaoke a bunch of times, but she can’t pick a favorite among them….

 **Worst Memory:** Every time she’s been ignored, especially the first few.

 **Happiest Moment:** She’s at her happiest when she gets to perform for an audience, but a specific happy moment was when she first pulled her Face-Heel Turn

 **Humor:** She’s a fan of misplaced focus

 **Secrets:** Other than hiding her true nature from her parents, she refuses to admit that her self-esteem is very fragile.

 **Pet Peeves:** People who are famous for little or no reason.

 **Creativity:** High

 **Generosity:** Depends

 **Honesty:** Average

 **Loyalty:** Low

 **Insecurities:** While she’ll claim she’s not insecure about anything, her pride is very fragile. She can’t stand the thought of being left behind and forgotten.

 **Patience Level:** Low

 **Reliability:** Low

 **Responsibility:** Decent

 **Sleep Schedule:** While she does occasionally stay up late, she’s generally an early-bird.

 **Community Service:** She’s not gonna serve a community that turned her away.

 **Dream Job** : Her aspiration of being a famous singer is her main reason for doing almost everything she does

 **Grades:** Decent

\----------------------

 **Archetype:** Egomaniac

 **Enneagram:** Competitive Achiever

 **Role:** No team

\------------------------

 **Tropes**  
 _Attention Whore_  
 _Face-Heel Turn_  
 _Make Me Wanna Shout_  
 _You Gotta Have Blue Hair_  
 _Curtains Match The Window_  
 _Brown Note_  
 _Zettai Ryouiki_  
 _Motor Mouth_  
 _Expy_ \- Her motivations for her Face-Heel Turn were inspired by Varian

 **Theme Song:** Hate it! Hate It! Huge Ego! - Kurage-P

 **Soundtrack**  
Tell Your World - Kz  
Broadcast Illusion - GHOST  
Headphones - Britt Nicole  
Faint - Linkin Park  
Hate It! Hate It! Huge Ego! - Kurage-P

  
 **Personality**  
A silent Monique is an extremely rare occurrence, as she has something to say at basically every moment, speaking loud and quickly whenever she opens her mouth. She finds it near-impossible to stay quiet, the whole concept seeming painful for her. She’ll break out into song whenever she feels appropriate and makes tons of music references. She has very little filter, making less-than desirable comments and harsh observations about others, though this isn’t always intentional.

Desperate for all of the attention she can possibly gain, she has the need to always be in the spotlight and refuses to share it with anybody. Incapable of dealing with any further rejections, Monique will not take “no” as an answer towards her performances, believing anyone who turns her away is ingrateful for an earnest attempt to entertain them. While she’s friendly and appreciative towards anyone who listens willingly, she isn’t above torturing anyone who tries to ignore her, as she feels like they deserve it.

While appearing unhealthily arrogant, Monique’s ego is extremely easy to damage, which she doesn’t deal with well at all. She sees being ignored as the most horrible of insults, which immediately causes her to lose her cool. Afraid of being shunned and alone, she’ll do anything for recognition, forcing everyone around her to respect her talent, even if said respect amounts to fear. While she is generally proud of her voice, she knows it’s possible for someone to show up and overshadow her, which she’s serious about preventing, sabotaging any potential competition. She has a tendency to brag about herself, which may be a cover for her fragile pride.

She’s extremely serious about fulfilling every goal she’s set her sights on, having little tolerance for her own major failures. However, she isn’t as harsh about small accidents and setbacks, as she knows these are unavoidable and can easily be fixed. Either way, serious or minor, she’ll always be quick to pick herself up again and fix the issue. She’s actually adjusted to minor embarrassment, as she’s very clumsy, commonly tripping over seemingly nothing and crashing into things. While she takes meticulous care of her appearance, her space is another matter entirely.

Despite her need for attention, she refuses to actually make friends with anybody, as she believes they’ve already had enough chances. Truthfully, she hardly cares for anybody anymore, seeing most others as tools for her ambitions. She’ll always approach someone who’s sad or angry in hopes of cheering them up with a song, but it’s more for her pride rather than for them. She only places value in them because they’re what gives her what she wants. She’s more than willing to take advantage of someone and then cast them aside, thinking of it as karma.

Needless to say, she’s very stubborn and highly emotional. She’s completely overjoyed whenever her intended audience doesn’t reject her, leaving them unharmed as a reward for giving her the time of day.

  
 **MBTI Personality Type:** ESFP (Extroverted, Sensing, Feeling, Perceiving)

**Trivia**

\- She was created for a contest. (The OOCC Challenge), being based off of a microphone.


	8. Profile: Natalie L. Kerry

**Full Name:** Natalie Lynn Kerry (Nat)  
 **Pronunciation:** Nat-uh-lee Lihn Care-ey  
 **Name Meaning:** Natalie = “Start”, “Born”, “Sunrise”, “Born at Christmas”, “Christmas Day”. Lyn = “Leader”, “Lion-like”. Kerry = “Dark Princess”, “Dark One”.  
 **Name Origin:** Natalie = From the Late Latin name Natalia. Lyn = Spanish. Kerry = Irish.

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** February 4 (Aquarius)  
 **Sexuality:** Questioning  
 **Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Left  
 **Blood Type:** B  
 **Ingredient:** Computer motherboard

\--------------------------------------

 **Typing:** Steel/Psychic

 **Powers:** Psychic Shield, Illusion Awareness, Technology Manipulation, Scanning, Data Attacks

 **Resistances:** Air Attacks, Terrakinesis, Agrokinesis, Cryokinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Mental Shield Penetration, Absolute Illusion, Crash!, Phantasm Manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Umbrakinesis

 **Restrictions:** Trouble controlling powers, Lack of skill, Must be close to tech to manipulate it, Needs outside source of data to attack

\---------------------------------

 **Physical Condition** : She’s in pretty decent physical condition, considering everything.

 **Hair:** Light blue and very short

 **Eyes:** Red, formerly amber

 **Apparel:** Her usual outfit consists of a maroon hairband with a bow, white t-shirt with a black ribbon and gray collar, dark blue ruffled skirt, and a black shoe. She wears bandages over her empty eye socket.

 **Hygiene:** She’s very conflicted about her hygiene, as she doesn’t want to look any freakier than she feels she already does, but has little will to actually take care of herself. She usually needs an incentive of some sort as encouragement to get herself cleaned up.

 **Diet:** Sporadic. She’ll hardly eat anything one day only to lose control and eat tons of snacks the next.

 **Exercise:** She stretches a lot and likes going for peaceful jogs in the morning.

 **Running Speed:** She still has some trouble running with her prosthetic leg, but is fairly fast.

 **Posture:** Poor

 **Dexterity:** Low

 **Reflexes:** Quick

 **Allergies:** Pollen

 **Wardrobe:** Her outfits are usually comfy and casual, and almost always involve a dress or skirt. She hates wearing pants and long sleeves, as they're very uncomfortable because of her mechanical limbs. She's also unwilling to wear tight shorts, but will wear loose and baggy pairs from time to time.

 **Accessories:** Maroon hairband

 **Scent:** Typically smells like metal

\-----------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** Spending the first few years of her life living with physically and emotionally abusive parents who used her as a test subject for experimental procedures and rarely let her leave the house, Natalie is still deeply traumatized by the horrible treatment.

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She has knowledge of robotics, anatomy, biology, technology, and chemistry. She rarely puts this knowledge to use, though.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** She's True Neutral simply because she doesn't know enough about alignments or herself to truly pick what she wants to be. She really only cares about the few people she likes, barely giving strangers any thought.

\--------------------------------

 **Likes:** Approval, Jigsaw puzzles, Thunderstorms, Robotics, Pecan pie, Piano music, Rodents, Sleeping, Dominoes, Attention, Pistachio ice cream, Metal polish, Affection

 **Dislikes:** Herself, Buzzsaws, Lasers, Injections, Touch starvation, Explosions, Cheese, Waking up early, Factories, Irresponsibility, Invasive memories, Examinations, Bathtubs

 **Hobbies:** She enjoys tinkering with machinery and putting puzzles together

 **Favorite Book:** What If?: Serious Scientific Answers to Absurd Hypothetical Questions

 **Favorite Animal:** Hamsters

 **Favorite Food:** Pecan Pie

 **Perks:** She's sympathetic to the pain of others (when she understands it, anyway), affable towards people who approach her, places high value in those she cares for, and is quite helpful if asked to be such.

 **Virtues:** Justice. She believes anyone who hurts others deserves nothing but the worst to come. This is mostly due to her self-hate over her past abuse.

 **Flaws:** Natalie is very subservient, doing what people want regardless of how she feels about the request. She has serious trouble comprehending the emotions of herself and others, causing her to come off as insensitive and impersonal. She's very socially awkward and often isolates herself from others, afraid of being made fun of for her abnormal appearance. She's also generally apathetic to things that won't make people like her more or don't involve the very few people she actually likes.

 **Vices:** Sloth. She's quite lazy and prefers staying in bed for as long as she can over doing anything.

 **Phobias:** Atychiphobia, Iatrophobia

\---------------------------

** Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations **

She was created by Rhonda and Winfred Kerry, who treated her as a test subject for their experiments rather than as their daughter or even a living person. Due to constant guilt-tripping by her parents trying to justify their treatment of her as for the good of science and humanity, barely having the slightest clue of what the outside world was like, and being completely unaware of how good parents treated their kids, Natalie accepted everything and believed this was her only purpose in life.

After her parents were found out and promptly arrested, she was sent to live in an orphanage due to having no other family to take care of her. She isolated herself from everyone, especially the adults, while living there, instead watching them from afar and becoming intrigued by their behavior. This is where she picked up her subservience, as many other children were amazed by her abilities and prosthetics, causing her to become addicted to approval and attention from others, which she had never received prior.

She ended up being adopted by Morgan and Nelson Bentley, who she's generally accepted as her new parents. She struggled to adjust to living with them, as she had never been shown real parental love before. Although she knows they care about her, she occasionally finds herself considering the possibility of them beginning to abuse her, which she feels extremely guilty about. She believes they adopted her out of pity, though this doesn't matter to her, as she's just relieved to be living with nice people.

She doesn't know if she has other relatives, and honestly doesn't care about it much, but she does have a small desire to have a sibling someday.

Currently, Natalie’s only friend is Tiffany. The two bonded over abnormalities in their appearances and their social issues.

 _Family_  
Rhonda Kerry (Mother)  
Winfred Kerry (Father)  
Morgan Bentley (Adoptive Mother)  
Nelson Bentley (Adoptive Father)

 **Social Aptitude:** She's uncomfortable in and bad at social situations, avoiding them unless she's wanted there. She's too afraid of being judged to approach people by herself and struggles to talk to others.

 **Relationship Status:** She's currently single and fully expects it to stay that way

\--------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Very high

 **Known Languages:** English and a bit of Spanish

 **Vocabulary:** Better than average

 **Memory:** Fantastic

 **Temperament:** Phlegmatic

 **Learning Style:** Written

 **Emotional Stability:** Calling this girl emotionally stable would be the biggest lie of the year

 **Mental Health:** Might have Alexithymia. She could probably be diagnosed with something else, but I’m not sure what that something is.

\-------------------------------------

 **Voice:** Girlish and slightly robotic

 **Pitch:** Medium

 **Volume:** Quiet

 **Laughter:** Almost never laughs, but it’s quiet and awkward

\------------------------------------------

 **Hearing:** Great

 **Taste:** Average

 **Smell:** Strong

 **Vision:** Poor. She has especially bad hand-eye coordination

 **Intuition:** Decent

\-------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Decent. She tries her best, but her inability to read the mood and general awkwardness hinder her efforts.

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s so dark and scary and questionable

 **Primary Objective:** To be loved by as many people as possible

 **Secondary Objective:** She’s trying her best to get over her self-loathing, but doubts it’s actually possible. This is one of the reasons for her primary objective.

 **Priorities:** Anyone whose shown her kindness comes before anyone or anything else.

 **Motivation:** Her biggest motivation is potentially gaining the approval of those around her. She’s so desperate for people to like her that she'll eagerly do things she normally wouldn't if it means making them respect her even a little bit.

 **Self-Confidence:** Extremely low

 **Self Control:** Quite low

 **Self Esteem:** Practically nonexistent

 **Quirks:** Twirls her headband around her wrist when she’s bored.

 **Desires:** She just wants people to like and accept her. A smaller desire she has is for a hamster, cause they’re really small and cute and fluffy, but doesn’t think she’d be able to handle one right now.

 **Lures:** Approval

 **Guilty Pleasures:** Considering everything her original parents did to her, she feels really awkward about liking science so much.

 **Bad Habit:** Self-isolation

 **Nervous Habit:** Tongue-clicking

 **Savvies:** She's skilled at science, especially mechanical and biological. She's very good at self-teaching, knitting, and putting puzzles together.

 **Ineptitudes:** She’s bad at comprehending the emotions of herself and others, social interaction, and saying no.

 **Worries:** She’s terrified that her current parents will abuse or abandon her, but she feels terrible about doubting them. She’s also scared she’ll never be able to make any close friends.

 **Soft Spots:** Anyone who’s kind to her, and rodents

 **Cruel Streaks:** While it’s never intentional, her (possible) Alexithymia and (mostly) apathetic attitude don’t exactly paint her as the nicest person.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** Surviving getting experimented on for years could certainly count for something

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She's very embarrassed of her entire life, viewing herself as a complete failure. She's not so good at controlling her powers yet, leading to her accidentally attacking or scanning things she doesn't mean to. She also doesn't know much about society and its norms, which has led to humiliation on more than one occasion.

 **Favorite Dream:** Everybody loving and respecting her

 **Worst Nightmares:** Being alone for the rest of her life

 **Fondest Memory:** Being adopted

 **Worst Memory:** Her eyes being taken

 **Happiest Moments:** Being adopted

 **Humor:** Making her laugh is quite difficult, she doesn’t really have a set sense of humor yet. She’s still trying to work all that out.

 **Secrets:** While her being depressed isn’t much of a secret, she generally hides how bad it is, other than a few intentional small clues towards it.

 **Pet Peeves:** Irresponsibility

 **Creativity:** Very low

 **Generosity:** High

 **Honesty:** Pretty high

 **Loyalty:** Ridiculous

 **Insecurities:** She hates practically everything about herself.

 **Patience Level:** High

 **Reliability:** If it’s for herself, not really. If it’s for someone else, very much so.

 **Responsibility:** High, though she does have difficulty.

 **Sleep Schedule:** She loves to sleep, using any excuse she can think of to take a nap, sometimes she doesn’t even bother with an excuse. She does have trouble sleeping at night because of this, though, so she wakes up really late.

 **Community Service:** She wants to build robots to make lives easier for everyone, but doesn’t believe she could pull it off.

 **Dream Job:** She’d like to be a roboticist when she grows up.

 **Grades:** Above average

\----------------------------

 **Archetype:** Loner

 **Enneagram:** Mix of Considerate Helper and Loyal Skeptic

 **Role:** No set role

\------------------------------

 **Tropes**  
 _You Gotta Have Blue Hair_  
 _Eye Scream_  
 _Body Horror_  
 _Artificial Limbs_  
 _I Just Want to Have Friends_  
 _Abusive Parents_ (Formerly)/ _Good Parents_ (Currently)  
 _Boyish Short Hair_  
 _Cyborg_  
 _Desperately Craves Affection_  
 _Extreme Doormat_  
 _Brilliant, But Lazy_  
 _Afraid of Needles_  
 _Electronic Eyes_  
 _No Social Skills_  
 _Guinea Pig Family_  
 _Evilutionary Biologist_ \- Her parents were this  
 _Escaped from the Lab_ \- A variation. Her parents were arrested and she was sent to an orphanage.   
_Ironic Name_  
 _Traumatic Haircut_ \- Her (ex) parents gave her one  
 _Sleepyhead_  
 _Happily Adopted_  
 _Broken Ace_ \- She's a very near-brilliant mechanist, chemist, and biologist, but her trauma-induced issues get in the way.   
_Not Quite Human_ \- She only views herself this way  
 _Robot Master_  
 _Intrigued by Humanity_  
 _Psychic Block Defense_  
 _Brain Critical Mass_  
 _Technopath_  
 _Expy_ \- Her name, blue hair, and treatment from her parents is reminiscent of Nagisa Shingetsu. (Though I found out about Danganronpa after creating her, so this is either subverted or zig-zagged)

 **Theme Song:** Jitter Doll - niki

 **Soundtrack**  
Amygdala’s Rag Doll - GHOST  
Appetite of a People-Pleaser - GHOST  
Jitter Doll - niki   
Nonsense Speaker   
Failure Girl - Kairiki Bear  
I Am Machine - Three Days Grace  
Tokyo Teddy Bear - Neru  
Yoru Wo Koero - Kimura-P

 **Personality**  
With conflicting interests and desires, Natalie has a weak sense of identity and can hardly tell what she’s really like or what she really wants. She has very low self esteem and believes she was a gigantic mistake, defining herself by her abnormality and believing she could never truly fit in anywhere. She’s very honest about her past experiences, simply because she doesn’t expect anyone to care, but doesn’t necessarily enjoy talking about them.

She has a very difficult time comprehending and dealing with the emotions of both herself and other people, which is another thing she’s insecure about, as it makes her come across as insensitive. She’ll only react with confusion when someone expresses strong emotions in front of her or offers her a gesture of kindness. She usually fails to read facial cues and rarely uses them herself.

In the rare moments when she’s able to figure out that somebody’s upset, or if she’s explicitly told they are, she’s willing to listen to them vent and will be very sympathetic, but she won’t make any attempts to help them unless it’s requested of her. She doesn’t like to get involved in people’s problems, as she’s certain she’ll end up making everything worse. If she’s the cause of the issue, she’ll break out into profuse apologies and try her best to correct the behavior.

She’s addicted to earning as much approval as she can from as many people as possible, since it’s the only thing that stops her from completely despising herself. She’ll do almost anything to make others like her, even if it’s something she’s uncomfortable with. She’s very lonely and desperately desires companionship, but isolates herself from others due to fear of being hurt or accidentally hurting them, and she has a hard time believing people who claim to care about her at all.

Since she spent so many years locked in a laboratory, she doesn’t know much about the outside world and is very socially awkward. She’s generally uninformed about what is and isn’t socially acceptable, making her prone to embarrassing herself. She becomes very flustered and nervous when someone approaches her, but also eager for the chance to make a new friend. She places extremely high value in the few people who are there for her and greatly fears doing something to drive them away.

She hardly considers herself to be human and almost thinks of them as an entirely different species, but she really wants to fit in with them. She often watches people from afar and analyzes their behavior. She’s largely apathetic to a lot of the things that happen around her, preferring not to get involved in anything. She really enjoys sleeping, as it’s a temporary escape from all of her problems

Because of her previous parents’ abuse/experiments, she’s very conflicted about her anatomical and technological interests and talents, which she underestimates and tries to ignore. She wants to get over all of her issues and make something great of herself, but has no clue as to how to go about doing this.

  
 **MBTI Personality Type:** INFJ (Introverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Judging)

 **Trivia**  
\- Was originally an adoptable OC, but nobody wanted her


	9. Profile: Brissy E. Jones

**Full Name:** Brissy Elizabeth Jones (Briss)   
**Pronunciation:** Brih-see Uh-lizz-uh-beth Jones  
 **Name Meaning:** Elizabeth = "Oath of God." Jones = "John’s Son"  
 **Name Origin:** Elizabeth = From the Hebrew Elisheba. Jones = Patronymic from the Middle English personal name Jon(e)

 **Gender/Sex:** Female   
**Birthday:** May 10 (Taurus)  
 **Sexuality:** Heteromantic  
 **Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Ambidextrous  
 **Blood Type:** A -   
**Ingredient:** Volcanic rock

\------------------------

 **Typing:** Fire

 **Powers:** Heat Aura, Fire Attacks, Burning

 **Resistances:** Volukinesis, Agrokinesis, Cryokinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Hydrokinesis, Terrakinesis

 **Restrictions:** She has a hard time using her powers in wet and/or cold environments

\-----------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** She's in pretty good physical condition. She likes rock-climbing and has been in her fair share of fights.

 **Hair:** Medium, brown

 **Eyes:** Bright red, turn dark red when she’s really angry

 **Apparel:** She mostly dresses in a red short-sleeved shirt, black shorts and wristbands, and white and red shoes.

 **Hygiene:** She takes a short shower almost everyday and makes sure to keep herself clean.

 **Diet:** Average

 **Exercise:** She spends a lot of time rock-climbing and exploring volcanoes

 **Running Speed:** Fast

 **Posture:** She slouches whenever she’s sad, but otherwise has decent posture

 **Dexterity:** Amazing

 **Reflexes:** Great

 **Allergies:** Latex

 **Wardrobe:** She mostly wears red and black, preferring t-shirts and shorts.

 **Accessories:** Black wristbands

 **Scent:** She usually smells like ashes or a bonfire

\----------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** She was nearly killed and turned into a demon (long story), but managed to escape.

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She wants to be a Volcanologist when she grows up, so she knows a ton about them. Being in possession of Pyrokinetic abilities, she also has great knowledge of fire.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Brissy has a Chaotic Good alignment. She loves helping people and is generally sympathetic and kind, but she's prone to holding unwavering and unbreakable grudges against people who seriously hurt her or her loved ones. She doesn't care if everyone else forgave them, she just thinks those people are idiots.

\-----------------------------

 **Likes:** Spicy food, Hot chocolate, Rock-climbing, Company, Writing in her journal, Sunshine, Fluffy blankets, Scented candles, Peacefulness, Fireflies, Bell peppers, Fire-juggling

 **Dislikes:** Cold locations, Bodies of water, Isolation, Codependency, Gullibility, Strong winds, Sashimi, Excessive sweating, Envelopes

 **Hobbies:** Exploring volcanoes

 **Favorite Book:** The Volcano Adventure Guide - Rosaly Lopes

 **Favorite Animal:** Camels

 **Favorite Food:** Bell Peppers

 **Perks:** She's very social and values any and all time spent with the people she cares for and is quite protective of them. She's welcoming to new people and loves to help others. She's a generally friendly girl who just wants to keep people safe.

 **Virtues:** Kindness. She's very amicable and kind to new people and very caring towards her loved ones.

 **Flaws:** She’s over-emotional and usually listens to her feelings rather than what’s logical. She holds unwavering grudges and is vengeful and spiteful to those who have seriously wronged her or her loved ones. She also has slight abandonment issues.

 **Vices:** Wrath. She holds intense grudges and can struggle to control her anger.

 **Phobias:** Philophobia

\-------------------------------

_ Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations _

She lives with her mother and two sisters. They have a great relationship and are protective and loving of and close to one another.

She has two ex-boyfriends: Austin and Torch.

She dated Austin while going through really hard times and is ashamed of how co-dependent on him she was. The relationship was unstable due to the emotional and mental problems they both had. Nowadays, they're both doing much better and are amicable towards each other, but they're not all that close.

Her relationship with Torch, it seemed, was much better. The two were very tender, loving, and protective of one another. They spent a lot of time together, even before becoming a couple. However, Torch slowly grew psychologically abusive and controlling under the guise of keeping her safe. Eventually, he tried to kill her in order to use her body for a demonic ritual, but she managed to escape.

Her best friend is Buzzsaw, Torch's brother. She has no problems being so close to her ex's sibling and the two are very close and understanding of one another.

She's also friends with Haley. They're on good terms, but aren't really close. They complain about the problems in their lives to each other, with varying reactions from the other

 _Family_  
Bree (Sister)  
Baily (Sister)  
Rebecca (Mother)

 **Social Aptitude:** She's an extrovert who loves to spend time with her loved ones and enjoys meeting new people. She values all the time she spends with the people she cares for.

 **Relationship Status:** Single

\---------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** High

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** She has a normal vocabulary for someone her age

 **Memory:** Great

 **Temperament:** Choleric

 **Learning Style:** Experience

 **Emotional Stability:** A bit rocky in the past, but she’s pretty stable nowadays

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\-----------------------------------

 **Voice:** Carol (Skullgirls)

 **Pitch:** Medium

 **Volume:** Average

 **Laughter:** Normal

\-------------------------

 **Hearing:** Excellent

 **Taste:** Good

 **Smell:** Decent

 **Vision:** Good

 **Intuition:** Excellent

\----------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Great

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s given her a lot of strife, but she loves it for the good things it’s given

 **Primary Objective:** She wants to get stronger both physically and emotionally, and just be happy with her family and friends

 **Secondary Objective:** Desiring to have a family of her own, she really wants to get over her fear of romance.

 **Priorities:** Emotion over logic, to sum it up

 **Motivation:** She's an idealist and can be kind of emotional, which heavily influence her actions. She's willing to do almost anything that will give her some pride, as long as it doesn't go against what she believes in.

 **Self Confidence:** Decent

 **Self Control:** Somewhat low

 **Self Esteem:** Somewhat low

 **Quirks:** She uses her Fire Abilities to cook sometimes. It’s faster than the stove.

 **Desires:** Explore every volcano she can, better her fire powers, gain more emotional stability and pride

 **Lures:** It’s not difficult to manipulate her emotionally. Her temper can be used against her.

 **Guilty Pleasures:** As ashamed of her past as she is, she does look back on it from time to time, just for comparison’s sake.

 **Bad Habit:** Irrational decisions

 **Nervous Habit:** Foot tapping

 **Savvies:** Exploring volcanoes, rock-climbing, and cooking.

 **Ineptitudes:** Prioritizing logic over feelings, letting go of grudges, and keeping her anger in check.

 **Worries:** She tries very hard not to rely on anyone to an unhealthy amount anymore, but slightly fears the possibility she’ll start doing this again. She also worries she won’t be able to protect her family from a huge threat.

 **Soft Spots:** She’s soft to anyone she doesn’t hate

 **Cruel Streak:** She doesn’t have a firm handle on her temper, which can lead to her saying hurtful things, but she always feels very bad about it.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She doesn't really have any personal ones, but she's saved a few lives as part of her work protecting the town.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She has a history of self-hate and even self-harm, but she's much better nowadays. She hates it when anyone brings any of it up, however. She’s also ashamed about her codependent nature in the past.

 **Favorite Dream:** She has a lot of dreams, but she can’t pick a favorite

 **Worst Nightmare:** Losing everyone close to her

 **Earliest Memory:** Lonesomely sitting in her mom’s lab and drawing imaginary friends

 **Fondest Memory:** Her sisters being created

 **Worst Memory:** Her failed romances.

 **Happiest Moment:** She’s had a lot of would-be happiest moments soured by falling outs.

 **Humor:** She enjoys puns about fire and heat and related stuff

 **Secrets:** She prefers to keep her past and her current insecurities buried as deep as possible.

 **Pet Peeves:** Her past codependent nature being brought up

 **Creativity:** Decent

 **Generosity:** Decent

 **Honesty:** High

 **Loyalty:** Incredible

 **Insecurities:** Her past codependency mostly. She’s overall pretty insecure and takes insults hard.

 **Patience Level:** Depends

 **Reliability:** High

 **Responsibility:** Very high

 **Sleep Schedule:** She goes to bed pretty early so she can wake up early.

 **Community Service:** She helps keep the town safe from villains along with her sisters, and usually helps clean up the debris.

 **Dream Job:** Volcanologist

 **Grades:** Decent

\----------------------------

 **Archetype:** The Hero

 **Enneagram:** Considerate Helper

 **Role:** Leader of the WeatherWish Girls

\--------------------------------

 **Tropes**  
 _The Idealist_  
 _Destructive Romance_  
 _Technical Pacifist_  
 _Fragile Flower_  
 _Please Don’t Leave Me_  
 _Red Is Heroic_  
 _Playing With Fire_  
 _Red Eyes, Take Warning_ \- Played with

 **Theme Song:** Fighter - KIRA

 **Soundtrack**  
Fighter - KIRA  
Don’t Come Back Here - KIRA  
Dawn and Fireflies - n-buna  
Karma - Circus-P  
Elastic Heart - Sia  
Unbreakable Heart - Three Days Grace  
Sticks and Stones - Aly and Aj  
This Girl - Nikki Flores

 **Personality**  
An idealist first and foremost, Brissy has very high hopes for the future and for everybody around her. She cherishes anytime she can spend relaxing in peace and especially hates when it’s intentionally ruined, always taking care of the problem as quickly as possible. As she wants everybody to be as satisfied as possible, she’ll always go for the most rewarding outcome for those involved in whatever issue is being dealt with, even if achieving such a goal seems highly unlikely.

She’s very social and can’t stand being left alone for long periods of time, being eager to make new friends and always welcoming towards anyone who approaches her. She’s very protective of those close to her and would do anything to ensure their well-being. She’s not opposed to facing extreme, even life-threatening, dangers if it means keeping safety and peace intact in the long-run.

She’s very in touch with the emotions of herself and others, and is much better at listening to feelings and instincts whether than reason and logic. She’s sympathetic towards those who are suffering and can’t stand when undeserving people are in any sort of pain. She refuses to allow innocents to be harmed and despises those who hurt others for absolutely no reason.

While she is more than capable of listening to her brain, her heart always take priority, which inevitably leads to her making foolish decisions and acting recklessly. She always regrets any trouble this habit may cause and does try to put her thoughts first, but is unable to ignore and hide her emotions, even when doing so may be necessary.

While usually calm, she’ll lash out in a violent rage whenever she comes across something or someone that completely infuriates her. She’s very harsh and insulting towards those she holds contempt for, refusing to tolerate their presence and even resorting to violence to make them go away. She’s quite prone to holding unwavering grudges towards those who hurt her and those she cares about, her forgiveness having to be earned extremely slowly, if she’s ever willing to forgive them at all.

She’s always supportive of any healthy romantic relationship she witnesses, but is very hesitant about getting involved in one herself. She’s undeniably fond of the idea, but is too scared of being double-crossed and/or heartbroken again to take chances with dating. She doesn’t intend to remain single forever, but would rather stay on her own for now.

 **MBTI Personality Type:** EIFP (Extroverted, Intuitive, Feeling, Perceiving)

 **Trivia**  
\- Out of all of my OCs, she's the one who has gone through the most design changes.


	10. Profile: Bree D. Jones

**Full Name:** Bree Dalila Jones  
 **Pronunciation:** Bree Duh-ly-luh   
**Name Meaning:** Bree = "Power", "Strength", "Vigor", "Virtue". Dalila = "Desired", "Languishing". Jones = "John's Son"  
 **Name Origin:** Bree = An Anglicized variant of the Irish female name Bríghe, Dalila = Hebrew. Jones = Patronymic from the Middle English personal name Jon(e)

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** June 22 (Cancer)  
 **Sexuality:** Panromantic  
 **Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Right  
 **Blood Type:** B+  
 **Ingredient:** Seashells

\------------------------

 **Typing:** Water

 **Powers:** Water Attacks, Aquatic Respiration, Hydrokinetic Surfing

 **Resistances:** Pyrokinesis, Ferrokinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Agrokinesis, Electrokinesis

 **Restrictions:** Water Immunity, Water Absorption, Cryokinesis

\---------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Bree is in pretty good physical condition.

 **Hair:** Medium-length, brown, wavy

 **Eyes:** Bright blue

 **Apparel:** She's usually seen in a light blue tank top, blue short-sleeved vest, black skirt, blue socks, and black shoes.

 **Hygiene:** She really likes taking baths, which naturally leads to her being very clean.

 **Diet:** Pretty good

 **Exercise:** She spends a lot of her free time at the beach and swims for hours every day and night.

 **Running Speed:** Pretty slow. She’s much quicker in the water.

 **Posture:** She usually stands up straight

 **Dexterity:** Amazing

 **Reflexes:** Great

 **Allergies:** N/A

 **Wardrobe:** She mostly wears skirts and dresses and almost always wears blue

 **Accessories:** She usually doesn’t wear accessories. They inevitably get in the way.

 **Scent:** She usually smells like the ocean

\----------------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** N/A

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She's an expert on oceans and the like, sea animals, and basically everything else that has to do with water.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Bree has a Neutral Good alignment. She loves helping and caring for others and will do anything she can to cheer up someone who's sad.

\------------------------------------

 **Likes:**  Swimming, Sea animals, Gummy candy, Large sweaters, Shaved ice, Citrus fruits, Full moons, Rainy days, Kites, Mermaids, Fuzzy dice

 **Dislikes:** Sea food, Dirt, Sour Candy, Nets, Thunderstorms, Oil, Wobbly chairs, Thorny plants, Heat waves, Tight clothes, Narrow spaces, Fishing, Belts

 **Hobbies:** Pottery

 **Favorite Book:** The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Fish  & Shellfish of the World - Daniel Gilpin, Derek Hall, Amy Jane

 **Favorite Animal:** Dolphins

 **Favorite Food:** Citrus fruits

 **Perks:** She's very joyful and optimistic, and is determined to make people happy. She's very protective of the ocean and what's living in it, to the point she hates seafood and fishing. She's very affectionate and will intervene when someone's being picked on.

 **Virtues:** Kindness. Need I say more?

 **Flaws:** She's mostly oblivious to when someone she's trying to cheer up clearly wants to be left alone unless it's directly stated to her. She can be pretty clingy and sometimes unintentionally annoys people.

 **Vices:** She doesn’t seem to fit any of them

 **Phobias:** Brontophobia

\---------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

She lives with her mother and two sisters. They have a great relationship and are protective and loving of and close to one another.

She was previously in a relationship with Polar, which lasted a fairly long time. It started out perfect, but began to deteriorate as the two (especially Polar) got new troubles. Ultimately, Bree dumped him because she felt the relationship was at a standstill and wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon.

Snow, Bessie, and Buzzsaw are her other friends.

 _Family_  
Brissy (Sister)  
Baily (Sister)  
Rebecca (Mother)

 **Social Aptitude:** She's very social and loves talking to others, but she actually prefers to be with the aquatic creatures.

 **Relationship Status:** Bree is currently in a relationship with Preston

\----------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Decent

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** Normal for someone her age

 **Memory:** Decent

 **Temperament:** Sanguine

 **Learning Style:** Visual

 **Emotional Stability:** Plenty stable

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\-------------------------------

 **Voice:** Lana (Sun and Moon)

 **Pitch:** Medium

 **Volume:** Usually medium. It all depends on her mood, really.

 **Laughter:** Squeaky and joyful

\----------------------------------

 **Hearing:** Great

 **Taste:** Good

 **Smell:** A bit below average

 **Vision:** Excellent

 **Intuition:** Below average

\----------------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Strong

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s a whole bunch of fun

 **Primary Objective:** To befriend as many sea creatures as possible

 **Secondary Objective:** She wants to help Brissy get over her Thalassophobia

 **Priorities:** The wellbeing of her family and the oceans come first

 **Motivation:** Bree's mostly motivated by her love for the ocean and everything in it and her fondness for helping others and making friends.

 **Self-Confidence:** High

 **Self Control:** Decent

 **Self-Esteem:** Normal

 **Quirks:** Not really a quirk, but she has large handwriting with bubbly letters

 **Desires:** Befriend sea creatures, for everyone to treat the ocean better, for everyone to be safe and happy

 **Lures:** Tell her something bad is happening to the ocean.

 **Guilty Pleasure** : Chocolate-covered raisins

 **Bad Habit:** Clinginess

 **Nervous Habit:** Playing with her hair

 **Savvies:** She's good at cheering people up, making things from clay, caring for sea creatures, and amazing at swimming

 **Ineptitudes:** She's bad at taking hints, giving people space, and keeping track of directions

 **Worries:** She often becomes concerned about the state of the ocean. Pollution, oil spills, seagulls being caught in soda wrappers? It all really bothers her.

 **Soft Spot:** This girl is soft to everyone except those who hurt the oceans, herself, or her friends and family

 **Cruel Streak:** She has no cruelty to speak of

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She won a few swimming races, but doesn’t enter them anymore because she knows she has an unfair advantage

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She partially blames herself for Polar turning evil, believing he would've stuck around at least a bit longer if she hadn't dumped him.

 **Favorite Dream:** The ocean being healthy all the time

 **Worst Nightmare:** Her family being seriously injured in a way that involves the ocean

 **Earliest Memory:** Her first one-on-one conversation with Brissy

 **Fondest Memory:** She has too many good ones to pick. She loves them all equally.

 **Worst Memory:** Dumping Polar

 **Happiest Moment:** She’s at her happiest when she gets her family to go to the beach with her

 **Humor:** She likes fish and ocean jokes and puns

 **Secrets:** She zones out whenever she’s overwhelmed by negative emotions

 **Pet Peeves:** Trash being left on the beach

 **Creativity:** Decent

 **Generosity:** High

 **Loyalty:** Incredible

 **Insecurities:** Her previously mentioned coping mechanism and her clinginess possibly creeping someone out.

 **Patience Level:** High

 **Reliability:** High

 **Responsibility:** Decent

 **Sleep Schedule:** She stays up late for night-swimming a lot.

 **Community Service:** She helps keep the town safe from villains along with her sisters, and usually helps clean up the debris.

 **Dream Job:** Marine Biologist

 **Grades:** Decent

\-----------------------------

 **Archetype:** Ingenue

 **Enneagram:** Considerate Helper

 **Role:** Heart of the WeatherWish Girls

\------------------------------

**Tropes**   
_Innocent Blue Eyes_   
_Blue Is Heroic_   
_Oblivious To Hints_   
_Plucky Girl_   
_Making A Splash_   
_The Cutie_   
_Cuddle Bug_   
_True Blue Femininity_   
_Water Is Blue_

**Theme Song:** No Ordinary Girl - Kate Alexa

 **Soundtrack**  
No Ordinary Girl - Kate Alexa  
Get Up - Superchick

 **Personality**  
If there’s anything that Bree is known for, it’s the sweet attitude she maintains at nearly all times, treating everybody she meets with nothing but kindness and respect. She never hesitates to approach somebody and is willing to have a conversation about nearly any topic, even if it’s not something she knows about or understands. She takes great pleasure in helping others and is very comforting towards them.

She’s incredibly optimistic, viewing struggles as opportunities to get stronger and believing any challenge can be overcome eventually. She’s very determined about everything she does and always works hard to get things done and make others happy. She places the joy of others above the joy of herself, as she hates seeing people in any sort of pain. She encourages others to try their best too, as she believes true happiness won’t come unless it’s worked for.

She’s very affectionate to people she’s close to, and even some people she isn’t that close to, often bombarding them with hugs and compliments. Sometimes, this escalates to the point of obsessive clinginess, causing her to accidentally come across as annoying. She struggles to leave people all by themselves when they’re sad or sick and often checks in on them, just because she gets really worried and can’t help it. She’s oblivious to when she’s being too clingy and needs to be reminded to give people space.

Other than being too affectionate, she’s very prone to going overboard. Her kind gestures can often be too over the top, as she wants to impress the receiver, but (usually) only ends up embarrassing them. She immediately tries to make amends once she realizes she’s irritated or hurt somebody. Whenever she’s feeling really overwhelmed, sad, or scared, she’ll become quiet and unresponsive, not paying any attention to what may be happening around her.

She absolutely adores everything about the ocean and loathes anyone who would dare harm it. She easily bonds with all types of sea creatures, treating them like her best friends and disliking the less than pleasant reputation some of them are unfairly given. She loves her hydrokinesis and enjoys showing off her control and skill over it, but she remains humble and doesn’t spend any time bragging about what she does. She tries to remain civil with the few people she dislikes, but will snap if they keep pestering her or hurt someone she cares for.

 **MBTI Personality Type:** ESFP (Extroverted, Sensing, Feeling, Perceiving)

**Trivia**

\- When I first created Bree, she had wind-related powers and wore a big blue bow. She also had a more tomboyish personality.

\- The reason her wind powers were changed to water powers was so her and her sisters would have the same types as Starter Pokemon (Fire, Water, Grass)


	11. Profile: Baily A. Jones

**Full Name:** Baily Akina Jones  
**Pronunciation:** Bay-ley Uh-kin-uh  
**Name Meaning:** Baily = “Bailiff”. Akina = “Family Bonds”, “Solidarity”, “Autumn Greens”, “Bright Greens”, “Vegetables”. Jones = “John’s Son”  
**Name Origin:** Baily = Derived from the Old French baili. Akina = Japanese. Jones = Patronymic from the Middle English personal name Jon(e)

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
**Birthday:** July 23 (Leo)  
**Sexuality:** Heteromantic  
**Socioeconomic Level:** Middle-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Right  
**Blood Type:** A-  
**Ingredient:** Petals

\---------------------------------

 **Typing:** Grass

 **Powers:** Plant Growth, Plant Attacks, Petal Blizzard Generation

 **Resistances:** Resistances: Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Volukinesis, Cryokinesis, Toxokinesis, Pyrokinesis

 **Restrictions:** Struggles to use her powers effectively in areas that aren’t fertile

\-----------------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Baily is in pretty good condition

 **Hair:** Long, brown, curly

 **Eyes:** Bright green

 **Apparel:** She usually wears a green tank top, light green skirt, light green tights with dark brown stripes, and light brown sandals. She also almost always has a flower in her hair, usually a red and yellow one.

 **Hygiene:** She spends most of her time in the garden, so it's common for her to be covered in dirt and weeds. But she showers regularly and generally has good hygiene

 **Diet:** She’s a vegetarian

 **Exercise:** She takes walks in the forest regularly

 **Running Speed:** Fast

 **Posture:** Relaxed

 **Dexterity:** Amazing

 **Reflexes:** Good

 **Allergies:** N/A

 **Wardrobe:** She likes nature-themed outfits and clothes fit for gardening, especially skirts. Expect a lot of green.

 **Accessories:** Usually wears a red flower in her hair

 **Scent:** Often smells like flowers

\-----------------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** N/A

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She's an expert on everything involving plants. She also knows quite a lot about insects and woodland animals.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Baily has a Neutral Good alignment. She's very peaceful and calm and generally tries to avoid conflicts unless she's needed or people are in danger. She always approaches people who are sad and tries to comfort them with flowers and by talking to them. She's a very welcoming and patient person, but she's not a saint.

\--------------------------------------

 **Likes:** Nature, Fruits and Veggies, Gardening, Marshmallows, Harmless insects, Woodland animals, Flowy skirts, Giving flowers, Ribbons, Smoothies

 **Dislikes:** Meat, Insecticide, Centipedes, Cold weather, Droughts, Infertile land, Fancy clothing, Hunters, Forest fires, Creaky bed-frames, Yarn hats

 **Hobbies:** Marshmallow crafts

 **Favorite Book:** The Flower Workshop

 **Favorite Animal:** Butterflies

 **Favorite Food:** Fruit Tart

 **Perks:** She's calm and cooperative, and very willing to help those in need. She always makes an effort to approach and comfort people who are sad, even if she doesn't know them. She's caring and nurturing and values self-improvement.

 **Virtues:** Kindness.

 **Flaws:** She's very indecisive, struggling to make even mundane decisions. She's slightly insecure about being weaker than her sisters and dislikes being compared to others. She's soft-hearted, and thus easy to manipulate emotionally.

 **Vices:** Envy, though only very loosely.

 **Phobia:** Cryophobia

\--------------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

She lives with her mother and two sisters. They have a great relationship and are protective and loving of and close to one another.

She used to be in a relationship with Arsenic. 

She dated Sammy a long time ago, but they broke up due to his own issues. Nowadays, he's back on her side and the two are ok with one another.

She's also friends with Buzzsaw, but they aren't that close.

 _Family_  
Brissy (Sister)  
Bree (Sister)  
Rebecca (Mother)

 **Social Aptitude:** She prefers to spend time with her plants, but she's overall pretty good with people and cares for their well-being.

 **Relationship Status:** Baily's currently single

\-------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Decent

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** She has a normal vocabulary for someone her age

 **Memory:** Below average

 **Temperament:** She doesn’t really fit any of them

 **Learning Style:** Verbal

 **Emotional Stability:** Stable

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\------------------------------

 **Voice:** Mallow (Sun and Moon)

 **Pitch:** Medium and girly

 **Volume:** Quiet

 **Laughter:** Soft giggles

\-----------------------------

 **Hearing:** Decent

 **Taste:** Great

 **Smell:** A bit below average

 **Vision:** Good

 **Intuition:** Decent

\---------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Great

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s complicated, but really beautiful

 **Primary Objective:** She just wants to make her garden as beautiful as it can be

 **Secondary Objective:** Protect the forests and woodland animals from harm

 **Priorities:** Her family comes first, no exceptions.

 **Motivation:** Baily values the simple things in life, so she lacks any deep motivations. She just wants her loved ones and nature to all be safe.

 **Self-Confidence:** Healthy

 **Self Control:** Below average

 **Self-Esteem:** Healthy

 **Quirks:** Bunches up her tights a lot

 **Desires:** Plant every type of plant in the world. She wants a massive and beautiful garden.

 **Lures:** Flowers

 **Guilty Pleasures:** Romantic Comedies

 **Bad Habit:** Impulsivity

 **Nervous Habit:** Messing with the flower in her hair

 **Savvies:** She's good at gardening, cleaning, and tending to injuries.

 **Ineptitudes:** She's bad at making decisions, dealing with gross bugs, and knowing when to get involved in conflicts.

 **Worries:** She’s pretty concerned about the climate change problem. On a more personal level, she’s worried about the possibility of failing to protect those closest to her because she’s not as strong as her sisters

 **Soft Spots:** She’s soft to anyone who isn’t mean

 **Cruel Streaks:** She doesn’t have any.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She hasn’t accomplished anything noteworthy, but she really wants to.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She once failed to rescue her (now ex) boyfriend (Arsenic) from getting kidnapped and turned into a cyborg. The robotic implants were removed later, but it did have an effect on Arsenic's state of mind. Of course, she feels very guilty for letting him down like that.

 **Favorite Dream:** Rescuing the city by herself, just once, to prove she’s as strong as her sisters, both to herself and the town.

 **Worst Nightmare:** Becoming the black sheep of the family

 **Earliest Memory:** Bree dragging her to the beach a few days after she was created

 **Fondest Memory:** When she and her sisters decided to start protecting the town

 **Worst Memory:** Probably Torch burning her garden repeatedly.

 **Happiest Moment:** She’s at her happiest when someone compliments her garden or powers.

 **Humor:** Improv

 **Secrets:** She hides all of her insecurities in favor of tending to others

 **Pet Peeves:** Her plants being eaten by insects

 **Creativity:** Above average

 **Generosity:** Very high

 **Honesty:** Average

 **Loyalty:** Great

 **Insecurities:** She’s insecure about being noticeably weaker than her sisters, believing it means she’s not as fit to protect others as they are and her contributions are overshadowed by theirs.

 **Patience Level:** Very high

 **Reliability:** Pretty high, even if she doesn’t believe it herself

 **Responsibility:** Decent

 **Sleep Schedule:** Normal and healthy

 **Community Service:** She helps keep the town safe from villains along with her sisters, and usually helps clean up the debris. She wants to do more to help, too.

 **Dream Job:** Horticulturist

 **Grades:** Decent

\-------------------

 **Archetype:** Loyalist

 **Enneagram:** Adaptive Peacemaker

 **Role:** By process of elimination, she’s the Brains of the WeatherWish Girls, but she’s not amazingly intelligent. She’s more like the Heart, but that’s Bree’s role.

 **Tropes**  
_Nature Lover_  
_The Ditherer_ \- Downplayed (I Can't See The Forest, There Are Too Many Trees)  
_Nice Girl_  
_Flower In Her Hair_  
_Green Thumb_  
_Caring Gardener_  
_Weak to Fire_  
_Petal Power_  
_Meaningful Name_

 **Theme Song:** Dig Down Deeper - Zendaya Coleman

 **Soundtrack**  
Terror(ism) - Neru  
Dig Down Deeper - Zendaya

  
**Personality**  
Calm and cooperative, Baily is always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who may need it. She finds it quite easy to get along with all sorts of people, but does have trouble connecting to those who don’t care for nature. She’ll go to great lengths to solve any issue she comes across and will never hesitate to cheer someone up by offering them a flower and a listening ear.

She has a talent for easing the stress of others, taking enjoyment from taking care of those who are suffering. She’ll always jump at the chance to protect somebody from danger, no matter how risky it may be to herself. She greatly cherishes all living creatures and the roles they play in making the world a beautiful place.

She’s always looking for potential ways to improve herself, hoping to slowly get better and better at what she does. She puts her best effort into all matters, never taking half-measures or settling for subpar work from herself. Her habit of trying too hard can sometimes work against her, making her accidentally and unwittingly sabotage herself. She may strain herself trying to solve a problem she isn’t capable of, and she hates not being able to help a person.

However, when she’s not working or trying to help someone, Baily is very easygoing and loves to relax. She spends the majority of her time outdoors, tending to her garden or feeding the wild animals. She loves being around plants and wildlife, feeling completely at home in forests, and appreciates how beautiful and simple they are. She may like them better than humans in a way, as they’re unable to judge her and she can fearlessly tell them about what’s bothering her.

She has a noticeably hard time making decisions, often needing long periods of time to choose an option when at a crossroads. She’s quite bad at dealing with high-pressure situations in general, falling apart whenever she’s significantly stressed. She doesn’t like fighting, preferring to solve problems with discussions, and she sometimes doesn’t get involved in issues until much later or when it’s too late for her to make any difference.

Secretly, she’s quite insecure about being the weakest out of her sisters, training hard and often in attempts to become as strong as them. She dislikes having her strength compared to that of others.

  
**MBTI Personality Type:** ESFJ (Extrovert, Sensing, Feeling, Judging)

 


	12. Profile: Haley R. Mitchell

**Full Name:** Haley Rune Mitchell (Hales)  
 **Pronunciation:** Hail-ey RUhn Mitch-ehl  
 **Name Meaning:** Haley = "Natural", "Hay meadow". Rune = "Secret lore". Mitchell = "Big".  
 **Name Origin:** Haley: Transferred use of a Northern English surname derived from Hale or Hales. Rune: Old Norse word rún. Mitchell: Middle English (Saxon and Anglian) words michel, mechel, and muchel

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** November 5 (Scorpio)  
 **Sexuality:** Heteromantic  
 **Blood Type:** B+  
 **Ingredient:** Dead butterfly

\---------------------------------------

 **Typing:** Dark

 **Powers:** Darkness Adaptation, Darkness Attacks, Scarf Manipulation

 **Resistances:** Phantasm Manipulation

 **Immunities:** Psychokinesis

 **Weaknesses:** Photokinesis, Volukinesis

 **Restrictions:** Her powers are weaker the lighter the environment, Darkness Immunity

\-------------------------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Haley is in fairly poor physical condition, as she doesn't eat or sleep enough and lacks sunlight. She also prefers to stay home rather than go out, which isn't of any help. She smacks herself with her wristbands constantly, and so almost always has rashes there.

 **Hair:** Long and brown with a small double cowlick

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Apparel:** She usually wears a black, short-sleeved shirt that's too small for her, thus leaving her midriff slightly exposed, gray pants, black and gray shoes, a brown scarf, and brown wristbands.

 **Hygiene:** She can't bathe that often due to her rather poor financial state, so it's not uncommon for her to be a bit dirty and smelly. She also generally doesn't care enough to take good care of herself, but she brushes her hair and teeth when told to.

 **Diet:** Rather poor, due to both personal taste and her living situation

 **Exercise:** She hardly exercises, seeing it as unnecessary

 **Running Speed:** Slow

 **Posture:** She has a noticeable slouch

 **Dexterity:** Decent

 **Reflexes:** Above average

 **Allergies:** Shellfish

 **Wardrobe:** Dark and comfy clothes, most of which she (sloppily) makes herself.

 **Accessories:** Her scarf

 **Scent:** Whatever the normal scent of someone with bad hygiene is, usually.

\---------------------------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** Her parents being arrested and her being taken from her home is the main reason for her downtrodden personality and hatred towards the majority of law enforcement.

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She has general knowledge of the horror genre and chemicals (despite hating the latter)

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Haley has a True Neutral alignment. She's apathetic to both good and evil, thinking there's no need for such things because death and destruction are bound to happen no matter what, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it.

  
\-------------------------------------------------

**Likes:** Physical pain, Darkness, Voodoo dolls, Sewing, Horror stories, Solitude, Cappuccino, Watching raindrops, Helping her grandparents, Crackers

**Dislikes:** Wasting resources, Chemicals, Obnoxiously bright colors, Police officers, Small talk, Hot weather, Eggplants, Spending time in the sun, Insufficient sleep

**Hobbies:** Sewing

 **Favorite Book:** House Of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski

 **Favorite Animal:** Raven

 **Favorite Food:** French toast

 **Perks:** She's quite caring and friendly to the few people she's close to, has a soft-spot for those who lost one or both parents, and is surprisingly understanding sometimes

 **Virtues:** Humility. She's very insecure about her creation and doesn't have too high of an opinion on herself.

 **Flaws:** She has a cold and distant attitude towards the majority of people, almost always pushing them away. Her masochism tends to get her into trouble that she struggles to get out of. She’s untrusting, harsh, blunt, and generally apathetic.

 **Vices:** Sloth. She’s lazy and usually doesn’t bother with doing all that much.

 **Phobias:** Chemophobia

\---------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

For the first few years of her life, she lived with her parents. She loved both of them dearly, but was especially close to her mother. Losing them is her main reason for being the way she is.

She currently lives with her grandparents, Edward Mitchell and Lorraine Mitchell. They're very loving towards her and try to cheer her up, with limited success. Haley is grateful for their attempts to cheer her up and sometimes feels like a burden to them. Overall, they have a healthy relationship.

Her only friend is currently Brissy. The two aren't that close, but are on good terms. They complain about the problems in their lives to each other, with varying reactions from the other.

She has an intense rivalry with Iridessa. Haley is annoyed by and jealous of Iridessa's optimistic outlook, friendliness, wealthy lifestyle, and faith in the world. In turn, Iridessa both dislikes and pities Haley.

 _Family_  
Allura Mitchell (Deceased Mother)  
Garrett Mitchell (Father)  
Edward Mitchell (Grandfather)  
Lorraine Mitchell (Grandmother)

 **Social Aptitude:** Haley is bad at and hates social situations, preferring to be alone. There are people she likes hanging out with, but not for too long.

 **Relationship Status:** Haley is currently single

 **Mirror Counterpart:** Iridessa

\-------------------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** High

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** Above average for her age

 **Memory:** Fantastic

 **Temperament:** Melancholic

 **Learning Style:** Experience

 **Emotional Stability:** Below average

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\-----------------------------------------

 **Voice:** Soft and monotone

 **Pitch:** Medium and girly

 **Volume:** Quiet

 **Laughter:** It’s really hard to make this girl laugh, but it’s awkward and raspy

\------------------------------------------

 **Hearing:** Average

 **Taste:** Excellent

 **Smell:** Below average

 **Vision:** Average

 **Intuition:** Average

\---------------------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Rather poor

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s dark and miserable

 **Primary Objective:** To make as much money as she can, for obvious reasons.

 **Secondary Objective:** She’d like to be happier, like she was before losing her parents.

 **Priorities:** She mostly cares about her grandparents

 **Motivation:** Haley is a masochist, her desire to feel pain is what causes her to take risky actions and sometimes get involved with dangerous people. She acts almost purely out of self-interest, with the exception of doing things for the few people she cares for.

 **Self-Confidence:** Below average

 **Self Control:** Great

 **Self-Esteem:** Very low

 **Quirks:** Uses her scarf as an extra pair of arms. (Like how Ambipom use their tails)

 **Desires:** She wants to help her grandparents make enough money so they can improve their lives

 **Lures:** Pain and money, to put it simply

 **Guilty Pleasures:** Her masochism could probably be seen as one

 **Bad Habit:** Smacking herself with her wristbands

 **Nervous Habit:** Fiddling with her scarf

 **Savvies:** She's good at controlling her scarf, making simple meals, and enduring physical pain

 **Ineptitudes:** She's bad at sewing, socializing, and taking care of herself.

 **Worries:** She’s concerned about what could possibly happen to her father while he’s in jail, never being able to sustain herself later in life, and her grandparents living poorly for the rest of their lives

 **Soft Spots:** Her grandparents, her father, the few others close to her, and orphans

 **Cruel Streaks:** While not exactly “cruel”, she tends to push away people who try to get close and generally isn’t skilled at anything involving kindness.

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She’s sewn a few decent things, all of which she’s proud of.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She blames herself for letting her parents get arrested, knowing she could’ve at least tried to do something to rescue them. She only stood and watched, too confused to help, and she’s ashamed of it to this day.

 **Favorite Dream:** Her father being released from jail and all of them getting a better house

 **Worst Nightmare:** Homelessness

 **Fondest Memory:** When her parents were still around

 **Worst Memory:** Her parents being arrested.

 **Happiest Moment:** Helping her mom make a dress

 **Humor:** Black Comedy

 **Secrets:** Needless to say, she keeps her masochism and self-blame hidden from her family

 **Pet Peeves:** Listening to people complain about their lives when they clearly have it great.

 **Creativity:** Great

 **Generosity:** Very low

 **Honesty:** Below average

 **Loyalty:** High

 **Insecurities:** Being created illegally

 **Patience Level:** Above average

 **Reliability:** Below average

 **Responsibility:** High

 **Sleep Schedule:** Stays up late and wakes up earlier than she probably should

 **Dream Job:** She has no specific job in mind, she just wants something that pays well.

 **Grades:** She’s been home-schooled her entire life.

\----------------------------------

 **Archetype:** Pessimist

 **Enneagram:** Doesn’t fit any of them

 **Role:** No Team

 **Tropes**  
 _The Cynic_  
 _Foil_ \- To Iridessa  
 _The Stoic_  
 _Dark Is Not Evil_  
 _Aloof Ally_  
 _Bare Your Midriff_  
 _Curtains Match The Window_  
 _Hair Antennae_  
 _Brutally Honest_  
 _Deadpan Snarker_  
 _Missing Mom_  
 _Broken Bird_  
 _My Greatest Failure_  
 _Raised by Grandparents_

 **Theme Song:** Bad Apple - Cristina Vee

 **Soundtrack**  
Bad Apple - Cristina Vee  
An Uncooperative Screw and the Rain - Nekobolo  
Pieces - Icon For Hire  
TRASH and TRASH! - Kurage-P

 **Personality**  
Haley is a loner who has a very difficult time developing serious bonds with others due to her less-than-friendly nature. She’s very uncomfortable when being forced to socialize and isn’t used to people willingly approaching her, immediately becoming suspicious of those who act nice to her for seemingly no reason. She much prefers to shut herself out from everyone around her and isn’t good at handling kindness.

She’s very civil towards the few who do manage to get close to her, appreciating their company and helping them with their issues. She prefers taking a “tough love” approach, which can accidentally offend people, but she always has good intentions. She’s prone to making snarky comments and doesn’t hesitate to speak her mind, as she believes there’s no point in sugar-coating. She rarely approaches anyone, but might attempt to if they catch her interest.

She usually remains silent, as she doesn’t have much skill in talking, often stuttering and stumbling over her words. She will speak up if she deems it necessary, but this is a rare occurrence. She’s a private and secretive person who dislikes giving away too much information about herself or her family, being too nervous about the possibility of being judged or someone pointlessly trying to help better her situation.

She loves receiving physical pain, as it’s one of the very few things that exhilarates her, and she’s interested in measuring the different levels of agony caused by different incidents. This appreciation can cause her to make reckless decisions and get her involved in dangerous situations. She has a hard time realizing when to walk away or when she’s already in serious trouble. Her masochism is one of the few details about herself she’s willing to share.

Secretly, she’s very insecure about being created illegally, as she knows this is the reason her parents were jailed. She strongly believes they did nothing wrong, as all they wanted was a child, and has a strong hatred for law enforcement because of this incident, her mom’s death, and the resulting misery. She has no idea why her parents couldn’t have a child the traditional way or adopt one and asks this question every time she goes to visit her dad, but she’s never given an answer that satisfies her. She visits her mom’s grave nearly every day, often resulting in her crying about her guilt and grief.

She wouldn’t mind having someone to share all of her secrets and feelings with, she actually likes the thought of being able to completely trust someone with anything and everything, but her previously mentioned problems make this a very difficult task.


	13. Profile: Iridessa F. Martel

**Full Name:** Iridessa Franz Martel (Iris, Rainbow)  
 **Pronunciation:** Ear-uh-dess-uh Frans Mar-tell  
 **Name Meaning:** Iridessa = "Iridescent", Franz = "Free", Martel = "Hammer"   
 **Name Origin:**  Iridessa - Latin.  ****Franz - German form of Franciscus. Martel - German

 **Gender/Sex:** Female  
 **Birthday:** November 6 (Scorpio)  
 **Sexuality:** Panromantic  
 **Socioeconomic Level:** High-Class

 **Dominant Hand:** Right  
 **Blood Type:** A+  
 **Ingredient:** Cupcakes

\-------------------------------------

 **Typing:** Fairy

 **Powers:** Light Attacks, Light Solidification, Reflection Manipulation

 **Resistances:** Volukinesis, Umbrakinesis

 **Immunities:** Dragon Magic

 **Weaknesses:** Toxokinesis, Ferrokinesis

 **Restrictions:** Her powers are weaker the darker the environment, Photokinetic Immunity

\-------------------------------------

 **Physical Condition:** Decent, if not below average.

 **Hair:** Short and black. She dyes it different colors.

 **Eyes:** Gray, but she covers it with contacts

 **Apparel:** Usually, she wears a blue and pink dress, white tights, purple shoes, and a blue and pink wristband

 **Hygiene:** Average. She never wants to look really bad, but doesn’t care for looking fancy either. Her teeth are in pretty bad shape, however, but she’s able to stop them from getting too terrible.

 **Diet:** She has a poor diet that consists of mostly sugary snack foods and desserts.

 **Exercise:** She loves yoga and gymnastics

 **Running Speed:** Fast

 **Posture:** Great

 **Dexterity:** Decent

 **Reflexes:** Great

 **Allergies:** Bee Stings

 **Wardrobe:** Anything colorful is fine by her

 **Accessories:** Her wristband

 **Scent:** Sugar, of course

\-------------------------------------------

 **Mental Trauma:** N/A

 **Intellectual Characteristics:** She knows a lot about food and acting ladylike, but has a hard time cooking and acting proper despite her knowledge.

 **Morality and Philosophy:** Iridessa is Lawful Neutral. She believes giving is better than receiving and is generally very helpful and generous to others. She tries to be kind and patient towards everyone, but she does have a limit like anybody else. She pays no mind to really big conflicts and stays away from fighting as much as possible.

\-------------------------------------------

 **Likes:**  Sugary foods, Rainbows, Decorating, Gymnastics, Yoga, Watching the sunrise, Cute things, Charities, Funny hats, Glitter, Milkshakes, Squishy erasers, Glow sticks

**Dislikes:** Blood, Darkness, Salmon, Fortune-telling, Airports, Fancy jewelry, Sand paper, Fake flowers, Loose threads, Lotion, Carrots, Reporters, Shoe laces

**Hobbies:** Decorating

 **Favorite Book:** The Happiness Project - Gretchen Rubin

 **Favorite Animal:** Lilac-Breasted Roller

 **Favorite Food:** Rainbow cake

 **Perks:** She’s very kind-hearted and generous, donating money to places that need it and always being eager to help others. She’s extroverted and maintains a positive outlook on almost everything. She’s very modest about her status and would never flaunt her wealth.

 **Virtues:** Charity. She's very generous towards the general population and hates the corruption and greed that people have come to expect from the higher up.

 **Flaws:** She has a tendency to not think things all the way through. (EX. While her love for charity is certainly a good thing, she doesn’t check to see if the place she’s donating money to actually has good intentions.) She acts dismissive towards people asking about her family and their status. She’s also prone to being a little pushy when she wants someone to do something with her.

 **Vices:** Gluttony. She’s an overeater and has a very hard time resisting good foods, especially desserts.

 **Phobias:** Algophobia, Hemophobia

\-------------------------------------

**Contacts, Relations, and Other Affiliations**

She lives with her parents, Arthur Martel and Emily Martel. They're very kind and loving to their daughter.

Iridessa is currently in a relationship with Burner. Things are generally good between them. Iridessa is keen on helping him with his anger and trust issues, but is afraid of him knowing she's rich.

Iridessa has an intense rivalry with Haley. She dislikes her pessimistic outlook, uncaring attitude, and rudeness, but also feels bad for her losing her parents and living in poor conditions. She secretly wants to help her, but highly doubts she'd ever accept anything from her. Haley, in turn, both dislikes and envies Iridessa.

 _Family_  
Emily Martel (Mother)  
Arthur Martel (Father)

 **Social Aptitude:** She'll eagerly approach anyone she wants to and is always willing to make a friend. She's also very adjusted to speaking in front of crowds.

 **Relationship Status:** Iridessa is currently in a relationship with Burner

 **Mirror Counterpart:** Haley

\--------------------------------------------

 **Intelligence:** Decent

 **Known Languages:** English

 **Vocabulary:** Above average

 **Memory:** Average

 **Temperament:** Sanguine

 **Learning Style:** Visual

 **Emotional Stability:** Stable

 **Mental Health:** Neurotypical

\-----------------------------------------

 **Voice:** Chica’s Magic Rainbow (FNAF World)

 **Pitch:** Girly and somewhat high

 **Volume:** Average

 **Laughter:** It sounds like wind-chimes

\-------------------------------------------

 **Hearing:** Excellent

 **Taste:** Excellent

 **Smell:** Decent

 **Vision:** Average

 **Intuition:** Average

\-----------------------------------

 **Etiquette:** Great

 **Outlook on Life:** It’s fun and colorful and she loves it!

 **Primary Objective:** She’d love to help everybody’s lives get better, but she knows it’s not in her power, but she’ll help who she can.

 **Secondary Objective:** Prove that being rich doesn’t automatically mean being greedy and corrupt

 **Priorities:** She likes giving more than receiving

 **Motivation:** She mostly does what she does because she just loves to help people, but it’s also partly because of her secondary objective

 **Self-Confidence:** Above average

 **Self Control:** Depends

 **Self-Esteem:** Healthy

 **Quirks:** Wears dye and contacts simply for the aesthetic

 **Desires:** She secretly wants to live a normal life

 **Lures:** Sugar

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Her sugar indulgence could count as this

 **Bad Habit:** Overeating

 **Nervous Habit:** Fiddling with her bow

 **Savvies:** Gymnastics, Public Speaking, Decorating

 **Ineptitudes:** Cooking, Multitasking, Healthy Eating

 **Worries:** She’s concerned her family’s status will somehow come back to bite them someday. After all, the higher you are in society, the more likely you are to be targeted.

 **Soft Spots:** She’s soft to almost everyone

 **Cruel Streaks:** While not cruel, she can be dismissive to people she really doesn’t like, not to mention can be a bit pushy

 **Accomplishments and Achievements:** She earned a bronze medal in a gymnastics competition, which she's pretty proud of.

 **Failures and Embarrassments:** She gets really embarrassed after any of her attempts to cook and is insecure about he real colors of her eyes and hair.

 **Favorite Dream:** Being accepted by everybody

 **Worst Nightmare:** Something happening to her family as a result of their status, or at all.

 **Fondest Memory:** She can’t choose one

 **Worst Memory:** TBD

 **Happiest Moment:** She can’t choose one

 **Humor:** Any light-hearted joke is good to her

 **Secrets:** She hides her status from her friends and wonders what it would be like if she was normal, but she’s not really ashamed of it. The colors of her eyes and hair could count as a secret, too.

 **Pet Peeves:** Gold-Diggers

 **Creativity:** Very high

 **Generosity:** She’s incredibly generous

 **Honesty:** Somewhat low

 **Loyalty:** High

 **Insecurities:** The real colors of her eyes and hair, her poor eating habits, and negative stigma that comes with being wealthy

 **Patience Level:** Decent

 **Reliability:** It depends, really.

 **Responsibility:** High

 **Sleep Schedule:** Normal

 **Dream Job:** Gymnastics Teacher

 **Grades:** Decent

\-----------------------------------------

 **Archetype:** Doesn’t seem to fit any

 **Enneagram:** Intense Creative

 **Role:** No Team

 **Tropes**  
Acrofatic - Downplayed  
Big Eater  
Foil - To Haley  
Spoiled Sweet  
Sweet Tooth  
Cuteness Proximity  
Lethal Chef  
Secretly Wealthy

  
 **Theme Song:** N/A

**Soundtrack**

 

 **Personality**  
Iridessa is a spirited and cheerful girl who has a strong love for life and wishes for everybody to be as happy as possible. She’ll go out of her way to make a person feel better or help them improve their lives, wanting everybody to be in as good of a position as they can be. She has almost endless faith in everybody and always gives the benefit of the doubt. She greatly enjoys socializing and hates being alone for extended periods of time.

She’s very generous and hardly thinks anything of giving away resources and belongings, as she has a whole lot to spare. She loves to buy presents for her friends, but makes sure they’re never too extravagant, both to hide her status and avoid making a scene. She’s very respectful of privacy and will never pressure someone into telling her their secrets, and she hates it when someone attempts to dig up sensitive information.

She hates seeing anybody in pain and will always step in to put a stop to any fight she witnesses, as the last thing she wants is people being harmed. She’ll always encourage and comfort someone who’s in a bad place and wants everybody to get along. She gets very woozy at the sight of blood and horrible injuries, and makes sure to avoid anything that could harm others or herself. She always makes sure that the people she cares about are as safe as possible and worries for their security.

She’s modest about her wealthy status, rarely mentioning it and preferring to keep it secret from those who don’t know her well. She hates those who brag about their money and belongings and believe having more automatically makes them better, but also dislikes people who assume all people in such a high position are selfish and inconsiderate. She fears her status being revealed will make it much more difficult for her to make friends, as she’s afraid she’ll be mocked or used for her money. She feels bad for those who struggle to make ends meet, and often wonders what it’d be like if she didn’t have what she does.

She isn’t capable of focusing on more than one thing at a time, being dismissive of anything or anyone trying to distract her from whatever she’s doing. She’s prone to becoming pushy and insistent whenever she’s really excited to do something, but it’s only because she really wants to get others involved in her fun. While she does try to ignore those who try to annoy her, she’ll eventually snap and try to defend herself, but does her best to be civil towards those she doesn’t like personally, hoping they’ll change for the better someday.

She’ll try to act like a civilized lady in front of prestigious company, but finds it much too fake and never does so in front of others, except for (maybe) a quick laugh. 


End file.
